Les chroniques de Okito
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Une décision prise par les cinq grand Pays ninja, une décision qui coûtera la vie à plus d'une personne, mais aussi une décision qui fera naître en deux personnes l'envie de vengeance et la solitude. "Quatre passés, quatre personnes différentes, quatre amis, quatre rêves, quatre rencontres...Une équipe."
1. Okito Tirento

_Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, seul les personnages ou lieux inventé sont ma possessions. Pour plus de détails sur ma fic aller sur mon profil, et si vous avez des questions laissez un commentaire. Allez bonne lecture!_

C'était un jour spécial à l'académie ninja de Konoha : le jour des examens. Le seul jour « important » depuis l'arriver des apprentis ninjas car celui-ci marquerais soit, leur entré dans le monde des ninjas soit, le redoublement : la chose la moins espéré d'un apprenti. En attendant que on-ne-sais-pas-qui termine de passer, les autres eux révisaient leurs techniques ou dormaient. C'était le cas d'un jeune blond avec des cheveux qui tombait dans des yeux, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que dormir car lui seul, apparemment avait pensé à réviser la veille.

-Okito Tirento ! Appela le professeur

Le jeune blond se redressa doucement en entendant son nom et alla près de son sensei d'un air endormi en sentant que tout le monde le regardait.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en connaissait aucune raison, il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en voulait pas Alors pourquoi les élèves le regardait ? Peut-être parce qu'il allait passer l'examen mais ça, il en doutait.

Il arriva en face du professeur qui lui indiqua la pièce à côté. Il suivit son maitre et arriva dans une salle vide, sans rien à par un bureau où se trouvait Iruka le Chunin qui supervisait l'évaluation.

-bien Commença Iruka une fois Okito prêt, tu vas faire un clonage de moi puis tu feras un clone de toi toujours sous ma forme tu as compris ?

-oui répondit Okito ne trouvant pas sa compliquer.

Il se plaça au milieu de la pièce en plaçant ses doigts exactement pareils, une fumé apparut et le recouvrit entièrement. Quand elle disparut, à la place du jeune blond ce trouvait un homme assez grand avec une cicatrice au milieu du visage et des cheveux brun portant sur son front un bandeau bleu avec le symbole du village et un habit vert.

-bien approuva Iruka, c'est un très bon clonage maintenant la suite je te prie.

Sans rien dire Okito replaça ses mains comme tout à l'heure et à côté du lui apparut un clone qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes. Blond avec des yeux bleu portant un blouson bleu par-dessus un t-shirt noir avec un jean noir et des petites bottes marron : le clone lui ressemblait parfaitement.

Date de Okita Bravo Peux la retraite. Informations Iruka

Avec un sourire aux lèvres Okito quitta la salle après avoir bien sûr fait disparaître son clone et reprendre sa véritable apparence. De nouveaux dans sa salle de cours il alla s'assoir là où il était avant d'être appelé. Replaçant ses bras en tailleurs sur la table il y fit disparaître sa tête. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendu une voix l'appeler et releva la tête vers son professeur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui prêter attention. Le jeune blond releva entièrement sa tête et soupira en voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns à côté de lui.

-Okima est plaignait Okito yeux DORS voyons ...

Il reposa sa tête mais sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son amie qui lui souriait gentiment.

-désoler dit-elle, mais je voulais savoir si tu as réussi !

-tu as l'air tellement désolé ! dit ironiquement Okito sans pour autant dire sa d'un ton moqueur mais plutôt enfantin. J'ai réussis et toi ?

-je pense avoir bon répondit t'elle

Okito sourit franchement à son tour pour la première fois dans la journée. Okima était la seul personne avec qui discutait avec lui sans problème. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, avec Okima ils étaient devenus amis à 4 ans. Lui, un loup solitaire possédait une grande réputation, personne ne l'approchait sans hésitation et pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait comme sa. Elle s'était s'approcher de lui comme si de rien n'était et commença à se présenter. Il fut si troublé et surprit que sans rien dire il l'appréciait. A vrai dire quand il l'avait vu, croyant qu'elle ne voyait pas, il parlait avec elle de tous les sujets sans liens avec la vu mais après 3 mois Okito apprit qu'Okima venait du clan Hyuga et que donc c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle a les yeux blancs. Bon bien sûr il lui avait raconté ce qui croyait et comme il s'y attendait elle a rie mais sans avoir l'air de lui en vouloir au contraire.

Okito voulut lui dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta quand son professeur appela une personne très particulière Il détourna le regard vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir avec des yeux de la même couleur. Celui-ci dormait sur sa table et n'avait pas entendu l'appellation de son nom.

-Neyko Uchiwa ! Répéta leur sensei en haussant d'un ton

Cette fois le dormeur l'entendit puisqu'il se réveilla brusquement et sauta de sa table pour atterrir devant le professeur afin de ne pas l'énerver.

Okito soupira en secouant la tête : Neyko Uchiwa. La personne trouvant le moyen d'être la moins attentive ou sérieuse du monde même pour un Uchiwa. Cet élève qui avait redoublé possédait ce talent d'énerver le blond rien qu'en existant. Il était indiscipline, inconscient, idiot sur tous les points et joyeux dans toutes les situations. Voilà pourquoi Okito le détestait ou du moins le considérait une simple erreur de la nature. Certes, être de nature heureuse ne dérangeait pas le Tirento mais à ce point oui, sa le dérangea. La seul fois où le jeune Uchiwa avait pleuré c'est quand il a appris qu'il redoublerait et encore... Son désespoir n'a duré qu'une heure. Pendant qu'il repensait a son passé avec cet abrutis celui-ci était revenu, tout content. Un grand sourire au visage il semblait avoir très confiance dans ses chances de passé ninja.

-tiens murmura Okito d'un air arrogant, il pense avoir réussi ?

-c'est génial non ? Parla Okima

Elle n'avait pas vu son sourire, Okito la regarda d'un air étonné avant de recroiser ses bras et de plonger sa tête dedans en disant quelque chose qui devient un murmure qu'Okima n'entendit pas.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Dit leurs professeur en claquant dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention des élèves, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Demain vous saurez si vous allez devenir un ninja ou non.

Okito soupira et redressa la tête d'un air bouffit avant de se lever et de marcher tranquillement vers la sortit.

Dehors, tandis qu'il se baladait dans les rues de Konoha il entendit son nom et vit courir vers lui Okima. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là à une heure si tardive, le soleil laissant déjà place à la lune et aux étoiles.

Bonsoir-Okima Salua calmement Okito, quesque tu fais ici?

-je voulais te dire quelque chose avoua t'elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'a l'école donc un T-shirt blanc avec un blouson blanc, un bas qui lui arrivait aux genoux de couleur noirs et des sandales marron.

-je t'écoute finit par dire Okito quand Okima a enfin repris une respiration normale

-Ok ! Je voulais savoir si sa te dérangerait d'être dans la même équipe que moi.

-pas du tout ! Répondit Okito rapidement et franchement

En faite c'est ce qu'il voulait intérieurement, être dans l'équipe de sa seul amie car sinon devenir ninja n'aurait plus aucun amusement.

La jeune Hyuga sembla ravie de cette réponse étant donner qu'elle fit un immense sourire un peu comme Neyko en mieux.

-tant mieux ! s'exclama t'elle en pointant du doigt le ciel étoilé, j'ai vu une étoile filante et fait le vœu qu'on soit dans le même groupe. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer j'suis parti sans rien dire donc à demain !

Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main tandis qu'elle courra vers la demeure Hyuga et Okito la salua de la même façon. Il soupira et décida de rentré dans son appartement mais pour une fois cette nuit lui semblait le plus beau moment de cette semaine.

Une fois chez lui il déposa sur sa table son sac et alla sur son lit pour regarder Konoha depuis sa fenêtre. Cette nuit étoilé ne changeait pas des autres et pourtant, pour une fois Okito n'était pas soulé de devoir aller en cour demain.

-en tous cas, pourvu que je ne sois pas dans l'équipe de Neyko espéra t-il

Si le malheur venait à le choisir pour l'équipe de l'Uchiwa il ferait une attaque car vraiment si il ne meurt pas sur place le jeune Uchiwa se chargera de faire échouez une mission.

Finalement Okito comprit qu'il n'allait pas dormir maintenant et sorti de chez lui à nouveau afin d'aller manger quelque chose étant donner qu'il n'a rien à mangé chez lui. Il alla chez Ichiraku en regardant le monde impressionnant qu'il y avait dehors alors que c'était le soir.

-yo ! dit-il en rentrant dans le bâtiment

Il s'assit et vit qu'à côté de lui se trouvait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

-Iruka sensei ? s'exclama t-il très surprit

Iruka déposa ses baguettes et regarda le jeune élève

-ah Okito ! Tu viens prendre un bol de ramen ou tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? Devina t-il

-un peu des deux !

Il commande donc un bol de ramen et discuta avec son professeur pour faire passé le temps. Il fut très surpris de voir qu'en faite son sensei était très cool alors en cours il ne faisait que crier ou des trucs dans le genre.

-bon ben Dit Okito, je crois que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais rentrer chez moi !


	2. L'équipe 20

Endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve, avec les draps par terre et l'oreiller de l'autre côté du lit, Okito profitait de quelques dernières minutes de sommeil avant que le premier rayon de soleil frappe à sa fenêtre. Réveiller doucement par le soleil le jeune blond bailla et se redressa. Il observa sa chambre d'un air absent puis leva sa tête vers le plafond jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'horloge qu'il avait accroché sur le mur ou se trouvait son lit.

-seulement ça ? Gémit Okito regrettant finalement de s'être coucher tôt.

Enfin, tôt était un bien grand mot puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cette journée pour savoir avec qui il ferait équipe quand il sera un ninja.

Fatiguez mais ne voulant pas se recoucher le Tirento sortit de son lit et prit dans son placard des habits identiques à ceux de la veille

-bon ! Finit-il par dire dans le grand silence de sa chambre, quand faut y aller !

Il prit son sac avec tout son attirail d'école et quitta sa chambre sans faire aucun rangement, ce qui aurait été vraiment une bonne étant donner tout ce qui trainait sur le sol.

Une fois dehors il profita du peu de monde qui marchait dans les rues pour courir rapidement vers la maison des Hyuga. Ce n'était pas compliquer pour Okito de la trouvé car elle se distinguait des autres bâtiments grâce a son style très spécial. Tandis qu'il courait il vit sur le chemin Okima et s'arrêta sans n'avoir plus aucune raison d'aller chez le clan le plus puissant de Konoha.

-hé Okima s'exclama t'il

La jeune fille sembla surprise de le voir mais la seconde d'après elle le salua d'un signe de main. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux amis se retrouvèrent à marcher dans les rues du Village des Feuille. Ils parlèrent pendant un bout de temps en se dirigeant sur le chemin de l'académie.

Cette fois l'humeur était partager par tous dans la classe car chacun voulait savoir si il serait bientôt un ninja. Okito lui s'occupait en regardant droit dans les yeux son éternel adversaire Neyko qui l'observait en étant accroupit sur le pupitre du jeune blond. Etant tous les deux orphelins bien qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas ils gardaient un esprit combattant l'un envers l'autre ce qui composait donc leurs seuls dialogues.

-je suis sûr que je passerais avant toi vanta Neyko, j'suis meilleur après tous donc les meilleurs devant et les faibles à la fin !

-dit ça le type qui a perdu contre moi i jour seulement riposta Okito en lui jetant un regard noir.

A côté d'eux Okima soupira d'un air pensif mais les deux garçons ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi.

-bouge de là idiot ! Ordonna Okito

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, crétin ! répliqua Neyko

-moi je peux vous gardez dans cette Académie Neyko et Okito ! Hurla une voix

Les deux ennemis s'arrêtèrent et Okito repris sa place tandis que Neyko descendit de la table en ayant un air innocent mais quand il vit le regard furieux de son professeur il sourit d'un air idiot faisant soupirer à son tour Okito. Il finit par se désintéressé de l'Uchiwa et regarda son professeur mais fut surpris en voyant que ce n'était pas Keano mais Iruka.

-oups ! Pensa t'il, j'espère qu'il ne nous a pas vu nous battre car sinon…

Heureusement pour lui le chunin ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus de leurs cas et plongea son regard dans une feuille de papier.

-bien, je dirais le nom de trois personne qui ont réussit l'examen et donc qui feront parti de la même équipe, si votre nom n'a pas été appeler c'est que vous avez échouez, des questions ?

Personne ne dit rien alors Iruka commença les équipes. Plusieurs groupes passèrent mais ils ne faisaient finalement que la moitié de la classe. Chacun commençaient à s'inquiet ce qui énervait Okito qui n'entendait pas ce que disait son Sensei. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Neyko se leva et cri :

-Silence ! Ce n'est pas comme sa que vous saurez si vous êtes passez, au contraire bande d'abruti !

Un grand silence se fit parmi les élèves tandis que leur professeur lui, terminait de cité un nom et de dire quelque chose comme « équipe dix-neuf»

-Okito Tirento, Okima Hyuga et Neyko Uchiwa formeront l'équipe 20

-je veux changer ! Dit immédiatement Neyko

-T'est pas le seul mais tu ne peux pas !

Okito venait de parler d'un air ironique mais il semblait aussi mécontent que son nouveau compagnon. Il vit que Neyko voulut dire quelque chose mais cette fois Iruka intervient.

-silence Neyko ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour redressé le niveau c'est pour sa qu'on a mit Okito et Okima avec toi alors tu seras dans cette équipe un point c'est tout.

Cette fois Neyko se rassit sans rien dire et commença à bouder tandis qu'Okito lui, posa sa tête sur ses bras posé sur la table. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa nouvelle partenaire et vit qu'elle dessinait quelque chose avec un crayon sur un petit carnet de dessin.

Il ferma les yeux sans pour autant dormir et attendit que le cours soit terminé. Deux heures passèrent et tous les élèves à par leur équipe avaient disparut avec leurs senseis ainsi qu'Iruka sensei qui s'occupait maintenant d'une autre classe.

Okito réveillé, il regardait Neyko faire les cents pas en attendant leur sensei. L'Uchiwa était bien le seul à bougé car Okima se trouvait assise à sa place et Okito allongé sur une table.

-il arrive quand ?! S'exclama Neyko

-du calme dit le jeune blond, il va venir.

Justement le Tirento entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloirs et fut très soulager car son rival commençait à perdre vraiment patience et jamais il n'arriverait à le calmer. La porte s'ouvrit et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Okito regarda l'homme d'un air extrêmement surpris. Devant eux se trouvait une personne grande avec des cheveux gris qui partaient sur le côté, il portait l'habit vert des chunin et Junin de Konoha et portait son bandeau sur le front mais celui-ci cachait l'œil gauche de l'inconnu.

-vous êtes qui ? Questionna Neyko en le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

-L'homme au sharingan…Kakashi Hatake…présenta dans un murmure Okito, prouvant son étonnement.

La nouvelle équipe maintenant Okito, Okima et Neyko étaient en compagnie de leur nouveau sensei : Kakashi Hatake et se trouvaient désormais sur le toit da l'école. Les présentations devaient se faire et leur sensei leurs avait expliqué comment faire en se présentant lui-même. Avec quatre sujets Okito appris seulement le nom de leur maitre qu'il connaissait déjà bien sûr.

-je m'appelle Neyko Uchiwa, je rêve de devenir Hokage, d'apprendre parfaitement le sharingan, de devenir un grand ninja, de…

Okito lui lança un regard pour lui dire d'abrégé son grand discourt sur son futur et quand au 20e de ses rêve Neyko le regarda, l'Uchiwa rit en passant sa main derrière sa tête d'un air de dire « ah désoler ! »

-euh sinon je n'ai pas trop de projet pour l'avenir et pour ce que j'aime euh….Le bandeau de Konoha trop stylé et je déteste voir du sang voilà !

Kakashi soupira et se tourna vers Okima qui commença

-euh j'ai trop de rêve pour en cité, mes loisir sont de dessiner d'écrire et j'adore les animaux mais déteste les prétentieux.

-bon et pour finit…ajouta Kakashi en se tournant vers Okito

-j'ai pas de rêve, mes loisir sont peu intéressent, j'aime peu de chose et je déteste les idiots, fin.

Okito n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna la tête vers son bandeau qu'il possédait maintenant. A son goût se questionnaire était stupide et inutile.

-bon… dit Kakashi, apparemment vous semblez une équipe assez bien former mais pour en être sûr, vous passerez une épreuve demain à l'aube sur le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière, d'accord ?

Avant même que Neyko, Okima et Okito ne levèrent la tête vers leur sensei celui-ci n'était déjà plus là. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Neyko de se plaindre et qu'Okito lui dise de la fermé.

-mais au fait il n'a pas une équipe ce type ? demanda Neyko en se frottant l'arrière de la tête où Okito l'avait frappé.

Okima et lui se tournèrent vers Okito qui parut surpris.

-pourquoi je le saurais ?

-car tu as su son nom avant qu'il ne nous le dise. Répondit humblement Okima

-Ok ! Accepta Okito vaincu, il avait une équipe... y'a quoi ? Un an je crois mais elle est dissoute et comme les Junins manquent, je pense qu'il est de nouveau un chef d'équipe...

Après s'être quitté, Okito alla voir de ses propres yeux le lieu du rendez-vous afin de voir s'il pourrait trouver un moyen de gagner à l'aide d'une tactique ou si ce fameux lieu était piégé.

Arriver là-bas il ne vit rien d'étrange, juste une plaine dans une forêt près d'une rivière. Alors il s'accroupi près de l'eau et regarda son reflet.

-hé Okito !

Le jeune ninja se leva brusquement et regarda qui venait de l'appeler. C'était Neyko qui se trouvait debout en face de lui à quelques mètres.

-je venais pour m'excuser avoua Neyko un peu gêné, j'sais sa peut te faire bizarre mais maintenant qu'on est coéquipier on ne devrait pas se battre je pense.

Okito fut dans un premier temps surpris que son rival dise quelque d'aussi sensé mais après une rapide décision il décida finalement intelligent d'arrêter leurs guerres, enfin si sa fonctionne…

-ok accepta Okito avant de le dépasser et de se diriger vers le village de Konoha ne voulant pas discuter avec lui.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'Uchiwa avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé !

-hé sa veut dire quoi ? répliqua Neyko, je croyais que t'était d'accord pour arrêter !

-j'ai jamais dit le contraire mais dit toi que c'est juste entre rivaux et non ennemi.

Sur ce il parti laissant seul Neyko qui après quelques minutes a rien faire finit par lui aussi rentré chez lui un sourire aux lèvres, il avait réussis à arrêter ses guerres avec Okito, sinon sa aurait été catastrophique dans l'équipe mais il savait que sa prendrait du temps avant qu'ils soient vraiment amis.

« Okito dit-il à lui-même en levant le poing au ciel, je promets de tout faire pour que toi et moi soyons amis ! »


	3. Une épreuve en équipe !

Kakashi Hatake avait dit aux jeunes ninjas de venir à l'aube mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé celui-ci n'était pas présent et comme la patience n'a jamais été le fort de Neyko Uchiwa il n'avait pas trouvé utile de resté, laissant seul Okima et Okito.

Ce dernier justement, après avoir ramené de force son rival, dormait paisiblement essayant de retrouvé les dernière heures de somme perdu a s'être levé tôt pour rien. Mais a cause de Neyko qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre il laissa tombé après être sorti de son sommeil 3 fois.

-arrête un peu abruti ! Hurla Okito, il va venir !

-et quand ?! Répliqua en criant l'abruti en question

Un rire se fit entendre interrompant Okito et Neyko dans leurs discutions assez élever.

-ouah vous le matin vous en faites du bruit !

Okito soupira et s'accroupie au sol en voyant leurs sensei débarquer tranquillement. Après quelques heures d'attente l'homme aux cheveux gris débarquait d'un air naturel alors que sa aurait dut être le premier au rendez-vous.

-enfin ! Se réjouit Neyko, vous en avez mit du temps Kakashi-sensei, vous étiez ou ?

-euh enfaite j'ai croisé un chien blessé donc finalement je suis resté pour le soi…

-c'est pas logique !

Apparemment Neyko tenait fermement à avoir raison se qui fatiguait son coéquipier qui tenait lui à commencé leur épreuve pour la terminer et aller manger. Non pas qu'il mangeait beaucoup mais le fait d'avoir jeuné depuis hier à cause du traité de paix de Neyko qui l'avait surprit et l'épreuve prévu par leur maitre, rien qu'a y pensé lui donnait faim l'idée d'un bon bol de ramen ou des sushis.

-bon ! Cria t-il, d'accord vous vous êtes en retard et toi Neyko t'est énervé on a compris mais pour le moment tu dois te concentré sur l'épreuve et arrêter avec des petits problèmes pareils !

Il venait de parler sans vraiment réfléchir car il se trouvait être en colère mais il fut content de voir que l'Uchiwa ne parlait plus et surtout ne se plaignait plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur sensei qui le regardait sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers eux trois.

-bon j'imagine que l'on peut commencer…D'abord rassembler vous, je ne parlerais pas à trois personne mais à une équipe de Genin.

Okito, Okima et Neyko se rapprochaient l'un des autres attendant les consignes de l'épreuve.

-bien dit ravi Kakashi, l'épreuve est simple.

Il sorti d'une poche deux clochette grise avec des bouts de fils rouge.

-vous attraper une clochette, vous mangez ce midi sinon rien.

Il pointa du doigt des repas posés sur une pierre carré qu'Okito avait remarqué. Il avait lu ce qui était gravé et en déduisait que c'était des ninjas morts aux combats par le fait qu'il n'y a que des noms dessus mais le jeune blond avoua que quand il venait d'arriver les repas ne se trouvaient pas encore là, donc Kakashi venait de les mettre.

« Mais pourquoi, se demanda le Genin, un piège ? »

-vous avez comprit ? demanda Kakashi

-oui ! Répondirent en cœur les membres de l'équipe 20 bien que le blond n'ai pas comprit le reste des consignes à respecté.

-bien alors DISPERSION ! ordonna Kakashi

Dans une vitesse impressionnante les Genin avaient disparut de la plaine. Accroupie derrière un buisson Okito observait leur sensei qui venait de prendre un livre. Le jeune ninja jeta à un coup d'œil à la cachette de ses coéquipiers et vit comme lui qu'Okima se trouvait derrière un buisson.

-où est Neyko ? murmura-t-il à sa coéquipière

Cette dernière secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et Okito vit que dans ses yeux blanc se trouvait une minuscule pupille grise extrêmement claire.

« Impressionnant le byakugan » pensa le jeune blond

-Il est éloigné d'ici répondit finalement la jeune fille, dans un arbre à….quinze mètre d'ici.

Okito hocha à tête à Okima pour lui dire qu'il comprit et se concentra sur leurs adversaires tout en pensant à une stratégie.

Soudain il sentit du mouvement chez leur sensei : celui-ci venait de disparaitre.

En alerte il regarda à droite et à gauche où celui-ci pourrait se trouver mais rien.

-salut.

Le Genin prit un kunai rapidement, allant donner un coup à celui qui venait d'arriver mais s'arrêta brusquement.

-Neyko ! S'exclama-t-il, Quesque tu fais là ?

-j'suis venu vous aidez... bégaya l'Uchiwa alors que le kunai se trouvait très près de lui.

-Neyko, Okito partez ! cria Okima aux deux garçons

Comprenant, Okito et son rival sortirent de leurs cachettes et se montrèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement avec un kunai à la main de Neyko et deux shuriken entre les doigts d'Okito.

-on l'a eu ? demanda le brun

- je ne sais pas mais il est vachement fort pour avoir esquivé nos shuriken alors !

Ils avaient lancés en même temps trois shuriken chacun tandis qu'ils sautaient hors des buissons et seul quelqu'un de relativement très rapide aurait pu esquiver quelque chose comme sa selon le jeune Genin.

-bien joué !

Derrière les ninjas apparut leur sensei sans aucune égratignure avec dans la paume de la main les projectiles que ses élèves avaient lancés sur lui.

-mais je dois vous dire que si vous comptez me battre en m'envoyant des projectiles c'est raté. Ria t-il

-pas si sûr, Répliqua Neyko avec un sourire.

Dans sa main apparut une clochette que portait normalement le Jõnin. Kakashi parut surpris un instant mais sembla se ressaisir puisqu'il s'accroupit et prit un kunai.

-Invocation : Supido le guépard de la forêt !

Un animal blanc avec des taches noires apparut devant Kakashi à une vitesse incroyable et lui fonça dessus.

-maintenant Neyko ! s'écria Okito

L'Uchiwa fonça sur son sensei avec son kunai qui pointait dans la direction ennemie. Leur chef disparut et atterrit derrière l'attaquant qui se retourna brusquement et la, Okito pu voir qu'il avait activé le sharingan se qui expliquait sa rapidité. Dans un même temps le jeune Tirento ne resta pas là à rien faire mais apparut juste a côté de l'animal et monta sur son dos. Le guépard couru à toute allure vers Kakashi mais arriver à sa hauteur fonça sur son flanc gauche et dans une extrême tentative Okito utilisa son Kunai pour couper les fils des clochettes. Il faillit crier victoire quand les fin fils se séparèrent de la tunique de leur sensei et tomba dans sa main. L'invocation se retourna après avoir dépassé le ninja Jõnin et s'immobilisa tandis qu'Okima arriva et que Neyko trébucha mais ne tomba pas et se plaça près de ses coéquipiers.

-c'est bon informa Okito en tendant les clochettes, on a les 3 clochettes donc on a réussit !

-c'est bon informa Okito en tendant les clochettes, on a les 3 clochettes donc on a réussit.

Vaincu Kakashi rangea son kunai et s'approcha des jeunes ninjas qui se trouvaient près de la rivière. Hatake s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et les regardas comme si il attendait des explications.

-vous êtes bien organisé les jeunes comment vous avez faits ?

-je vais vous expliquer sensei proposa Okito

_« Nous étions perplexe envers cette épreuve et comme j'avais pris connaissance de vous je savais que l'épreuve serait extrêmement dure, donc avec Okima et Neyko dans la soirée nous sommes allez chercher quelqu'un qui aurait déjà passé l'examen. Mais trop peu de monde a passé ce cap donc je suis allé dans le bureau de l'Hokage tandis que j'ai informé Okima que notre école en savait peut-être un peu et pendant ce temps Neyko préparait quelque chose dont je tairais le nom._

_-je voudrais savoir qui a eu le ninja Kakashi Hatake demandai-je au 5e Hokage_

_-et pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle en train d'écrire sur des papiers_

_Je lui expliquai sans lui cité de détails que nous avions besoin de renseignements sur notre Sensei pour quelque chose d'important mais elle me demanda pourquoi donc je lui répondis :_

_-je suis un ninja et un ninja mal informé ne vaux pas grand-chose surtout si il ne sait rien de ses ennemi ou de ses alliés._

_Elle semblait satisfaite de mes explications et me donna après quelques minutes une fiche sur vous avec quelques informations peu personnelles étant donner que même un shinobi ne doit pas tout savoir sur ses alliés à cause des nombreuses trahisons qui pourraient arriver. »_

-donc vous vous êtes renseigner mais sa n'explique pas grand-chose intervient Kakashi

-je n'ai pas terminé contredit Okito

_« Donc nous sommes allé voir vos anciens élèves et c'est la que nous avons appris des choses extrêmement importantes._

_-Kakashi ? Son épreuve et impossible car il n'est pas un simple ninja je vais vous expliquer nous a dit un premier_

_-il a des clochettes et c'est sa pour réussir l'épreuve nous a dit un deuxième »_

Le jeune Tirento s'arrêta dans son récit et regarda fixement son maitre. Le vaincre n'avait pas été chose facile mais sans les conseils des autres apprentis jamais ils n'auraient su ses capacités et pendant un moment il douta sur le fait que c'est par leurs propres moyens qu'ils aient vaincu Kakashi mais après conclusion il se dit que la documentation est quelque chose de naturelle.

_« Après toutes ses informations nous sommes allez dormir et le lendemain nous avons préparé une stratégie imbattable comme vous pouvez le voir. Il a suffit que je fasse semblant d'être surpris par Neyko qui venait vers moi et que vous profitiez de cette occasion pour lancé une attaque et comme vous l'avez dit ce n'est pas des projectiles qui vont vous battre mais il fallait pour nous juste joué les rusés et voilà ! On a les clochettes !»_

Neyko qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, poussa un grognement se laissa tombé au sol épuisé. Okima elle, soupira puis s'assit et Okito l'imita bientôt.

-quand même vous êtres très fort ! s'exclama la jeune Hyuga

- Sa c'est sûr ! Confirma Neyko, vous m'avez donné envi de dormir. En tout cas j'espère qu'on va pouvoir manger sinon vous allez entendre parler de moi.

Okito regarda son ami qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue et pensa que c'était normal que cet idiot soit fatiguer mais il changea d'avis immédiatement : Neyko n'était plus son ennemi mais son camarade, coéquipier donc il ne devait plus penser comme sa de lui mais il devait quand même reconnaitre que sa ne semblait pas demander beaucoup d'effort ce qu'il venait de faire.

Okima elle ne semblait pas fatiguer du tout, ce qui étonna son ami qui savait que s'était-elle le cerveau de cette stratégie et sans son invocation leur plan n'aurait jamais existé.

-bon dit Kakashi, j'avoue que vous m'avez bien n'eu pas vous manquez un élément...

-lequel ? demanda Okima étonner.

Okito leva les sourcils surpris tandis que l'Uchiwa lui se redressa et regarda énervé leur sensei.

-je n'ai que deux clochette alors d'où viens la troisième ?

Okima, Neyko et Okito ne firent plus un geste et ne dirent plus un mot. Des tas de questions se firent dans la tête du jeune blond. Comment Kakashi avait-il fait pour voir sa ?

-Quoi ? Hurla Neyko

-Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda plus poliment et doucement la jeune fille de l'équipe 20

-Comment…murmura Okito déboussolé et dégouter.

Un moment était passé depuis les questions des trois Genin mais Kakashi n'avait soufflé mot, regardant ses élèves l'un après l'autre. Il ne portait plus sur son visage un air décontracté et insouciant mais sérieux ce qui étonna principalement Neyko qui croyait que leurs sensei était une sorte de père de famille qui se foutait un peu de tout.

Okito regardait le sol en se demanda comment leur tactique avait pu échouez.

«Comment a-t-il fait pour démasquer Neyko ? » pensa t-il

Neyko devait aller en retrait pour créer l'illusion de la troisième clochette et la donner a son coéquipier avant que celui-ci ne soit surpris par son arriver grâce aux buissons alentour.

-c'est un Genjutsu commença Kakashi, Okito tu étais près d'Okima et Neyko loin après vous avez fait semblant de le chercher pendant que celui-ci créait la clochette sans que je ne le vois. C'était bien jouer le coup de cacher l'illusion mais votre équipe ne semblait pas du tout normal car sinon vous deux qui étiez a l'avant vous seriez dispersé.

-alors c'est juste la distance…Murmura Okito.

-c'est pas juste ! Se plaint Neyko

-on a quand même réussit n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Okima

Kakashi s'accroupit et tandis dans sa main les deux clochettes qu'il venait de prendre sans qu'aucun des apprentis ne l'ai vu. Neyko sauta sur l'occasion et courut essayer de prendre les clochettes mais trébucha et tomba à plat devant son maitre.

-c'est bon dit leurs sensei, vous serez des Genin…enfin deux d'entre vous le serons.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Okima

-Hors de question ! Hurla l'Uchiwa, on en a discuté tous ensemble, une équipe est composé de trois Genins et se seras nous trois ou rien !

-oui ! Répondirent ses alliés

Leur sensei soupira et rangea les clochettes.

-bien je m'étais attendu a sa donc je ne vois pas autre chose que…

L'équipe 20 retenu son souffle, chacun jeune shinobi se regardèrent avant de tourner le regard vers leur sensei en attendant le verdict final.

-félicitation vous êtes désormais Genin !


	4. Première mission : déception et danger !

La première mission était quelque chose d'important, enfin selon Neyko qui fit un long discours à ses camarades sur l'importance de la première mission disant que cela permet de voir la bonne entente d'un groupe, les capacités de chacun…

- je ne serais pas si confiant a ta place, l'informa Okito, on est des Genin donc la première mission risque pas d'être palpitante.

Le jeune Uchiwa lui avait jeté un regard noir comme réponse et son rival n'avait donc pas insisté mais ne serait pas contre de dire au jeune « je t'avais prévenu ! »

-C'était pas une mission j'espère ! Hurla Neyko au 5e Hokage Tsunade et aux membres présents dans la pièce.

Okito recula ne voulant que les gens croient qu'il fait parti de l'équipe du fou furieux devant. La pièce extrêmement grande sans aucune meuble à par le large bureau près des vitres paraissait très petite au jeune shinobi qui aurait bien voulu taper son rival afin de le faire taire mais bon, il devait se résigner et juste lui dire d'arrêter.

-Neyko calme toi ! Ordonna t-il, je te l'ai dit que ce ne serait pas une énorme mission alors calme toi !

-Non ! cria Neyko avant de se tourner vers l'Hokage, je ne bougerais pas avant d'avoir une vrai mission ! Pas de rechercher le clebs du voisin !

Okito jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à son sensei mais cela ne servait à rien étant donner que celui-ci regardait déjà le jeune garçon qui se trouvait au centre de l'attention.

Okima semblait inquiète et le blond se demanda si s'était pour Neyko ou pour les pauvres ninjas qui écoutaient le Genin. Puis en dernier lieu et surtout dernier secours encore possible, Okito Tirento se tourna vers la seul personne qui pourrait résonner le jeune garçon au sharingan, l'Hokage 5e du nom : Tsunade.

-Maitre Hokage murmura t-il espérant que celle-ci l'entende

-bien Neyko dit-elle, tu veux une vraie mission ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et la regarda fixement

-alors tiens continua-t-elle en tendant une feuille de mission.

Avant que Neyko fonce sur le papier et l'arrache des mains de l'Hokage, Okito posa rapidement sa main sur l'épaule de con coéquipier et le dépassa. Il prit dans sa main le papier et remercia Tsunade avant de regarder son contenu et d'en lire l'important à haute voix.

-Mission de rang C : escorter Kuro Kyomu au Pays de l'Eau.

Il roula le papier et regarda Neyko

-ça te va comme mission ? Questionna t-il

- Ouai ! répondit fièrement Neyko tout content d'avoir une vraie mission

Okito soupira et donna a son tour le papier, a son sensei et alla près d'Okima afin de savoir son avis sur cette prochaine mission.

-tu en pense quoi toi ? demanda-t-il, tu pense que cette mission est une bonne idée ?

-à vrai dire je pense que oui avoua Okima

Okito fut d'abord surpris après tout un apprenti ne devais justement pas prendre de risque mais être entrainer afin de justement être prêt pour pouvoir réussir les missions.

Il allait lui demander pourquoi mais fut interrompu par Neyko qui se mit à crier quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demain ? C'est trop loin !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Okito décida de resté assez éloigner de l'Hokage et de son ami étant donner qu'ils commençaient à avoir une discutions beaucoup moins calme.

-IDIOT !

-C'est INJUSTE !

-viens Okima sortons dit calmement le jeune shinobi en prenant la direction de la sortit.

La jeune Hyuga le suivit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son partenaire qui était extrêmement proche de Tsunade qui venait de détruire son bureau d'un coup de poing.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir sans rien dire jusqu'à la sorti ou Okito s'arrêta et regarda le ciel.

-je te raccompagne chez toi dit-il

-c'est pas nécessaire tu sais répondit Okima, tu n'es pas obliger de faire sa

-c'est pas grave, je n'ai rien à faire et en plus j'aime mieux te raccompagner toi que Neyko qui à mon avis va se retrouvé dans les pommes dans pas longtemps.

C'est ainsi qu'il parti avec Okima vers la demeure des Hyuga tandis que se fit entendre, en haut du bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter, un grand bruit sourd comme si un mur venait de tomber. Okito eu une pensé pour son pauvre ami qui était sûrement apeuré ou quelque chose comme ça mais celui-ci aurait tout oublié demain quand commencera leur mission.

« La mission » pensa Okito

Il aimerait pouvoir dire quelque chose comme « sa va être génial » mais étrangement il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour demain mais n'osais pas en parlez à Okima car si il disait cela Neyko celui-ci serait énervé et donc la jeune fille aussi étant donné qu'elle aussi pensait que cette missions serait bien.

Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel, Okito la remarqua et il souhaita que demain soit une bonne journée tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir déposer la jeune Hyuga chez elle.

Le soleil se levais à peine et c'était un exploit pour Okito que Neyko ce soit levé ce matin après tout celui-ci était encore traumatisé de hier et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre depuis que lui, son ami et Okima se trouvaient à la sortit de Konoha

-elle est folle murmura Neyko dépressif

-on a compris alors tu devrais arrête un peu avant qu'elle ne vienne te remonté les bretelles lui conseilla le jeune Tirento

Mais l'Uchiwa ne l'écouta pas et continua de dire encore et encore la même chose tandis qu'Okito se demandait si lui aussi n'allais pas donner un coup de poing a Neyko pour qu'il arrête de parlé.

-mais quand même dit Okima appuyer sur une des grandes portes de Konoha, je comprends que Kakashi-sensei ai été en retard pour notre épreuve mais pourquoi est-il en retard pour une mission ?

Okito fit comme la jeune Hyuga et se posa sur la porte en bois opposé à celle de son amie en regarda le village pour voir si leur maitre n'arrivait pas.

-c'est vrai que là…

Il se tourna vers le jeune brun qui faisait les cents pas tête baissé tout en répétant que la Godaime Hokage était folle. Le jeune shinobi se demanda justement ce qui avait bien pu se passé pour que Neyko soit dans cet état mais après réflexion, mieux vaut qu'il ne le sache jamais, sous peur d'être dans le même état.

-en plus avec Neyko qui déprime… ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la jeune invocatrice, on va faire comment durant cette mission si il est comme sa ?

Soudain il se tourna vers Konoha en entendant quelqu'un venir vers eux. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas, comme il l'espérait leurs sensei mais un homme d'environ la trentaine avec un fine barbe noir et des cheveux de la même couleur et des yeux marron. Celui-ci portait un habit noir avec un col qui arrivait jusqu'au menton là où s'arrêtait justement ses cheveux. L'inconnu arriva près des Genins et les regardas chacun a leur tour avant d'aller vers Okito

-vous êtes bien l'équipe 20 ? demanda t-il

-c'est bien nous confirma le jeune blond, et vous êtes j'imagine, Kuro Kyomu la personne que nous devons escorter c'et bien ça ?

-exactement confirma l'homme du nom de Kuro, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rapidement le shinobi lui expliqua que leur sensei ne se trouvait pas encore là et qu'ils ne pouvaient partir sans chef. Cela ne gêna pas Kuro qui se posa à côté du Genin et attendit avec eux.

Après quelques minutes apparut finalement au loin Kakashi lisant un livre. Il ne semblait pas pressé et se fut Neyko qui fonça sur lui et le poussa jusqu'aux portes de Konoha.

« Tiens pensa Okito, il est rétabli lui ? »

-vous voilà sensei ! alors en route ! s'écria Neyko en faisant un pas

-pas si vite les jeunes dit Kakashi en attrapant le col de l'habit de Neyko sans détourner ses yeux de son livre, vous vous souvenez de la mission ?

-bien sûr ! s'exclama Okima, nous devons escorter Kuro Kyomu au Pays de l'Eau sa ne parait pas difficile…

-et vous vous souvenez des règles primordiales des ninjas ?

Okito regarda son sensei d'un air interrogatif, pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ? Après tout, les étudiants devaient les savoirs pour pouvoir devenir ninjas mais après...

La plupart des règles furent récité par Okima et quelques unes par Okito ainsi que deux par Neyko pressé de partit pour cette première mission.

-bien donc allons y ordonna Kakashi en fermant son livre afin de le ranger.

-En route ! cria Neyko qui fut le premier à courir.

Okito s'approcha de son sensei afin que celui-ci lui rende un service.

- vous ne pouvez pas l'assommer ? demanda t-il dans une tentative désespéré de se débarrassé de Neyko

Le jeune Uchiwa s'était arrêter a cause de son avance et Okito trouvait sa dommage de gâcher toute cette énergie et surtout qu'après, Neyko seras le premier a se plaigne qu'il a mal aux pieds.

-Il est toujours comme sa ? demanda Kuro amusé de voir le Genin avec tant d'énergie.

-tout le temps ! répondit Okito et Okima bien qu'ils n'aient pas employé le même ton.

Le shinobi avait répondu ceci comme si c'était la pire chose du monde tandis que la jeune fille l'avait comme si ça se trouvait être une bénédiction.

-alors vous devez bien vous amusés non ?

-moi je le trouve plutôt insupportable mais chacun son point du vue. Dit Okito

La discussion commença et tous les trois ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme pourquoi Kuro devait t-il aller au village de la pluie comme c'était passé l'épreuve que Kakashi les avaient fait passé ou même toutes les bêtises que Neyko a faites à l'Académie Ninja.

-hé sensei appela Okito, on arrivera au Pays de l'Eau dans quatre jour c'est ça ?

- si tout se passe bien, oui

« Ben j'espère que tout va se passer bien mais je me demande si il sait que nous sommes suivis. »

Il l'entendait clairement : des bruits de pas, et ce n'étaient les leurs car ceux qu'il entendait étaient beaucoup moins fort mais bien présent…

La nuit était tombée et l'équipe 20 dormait paisiblement près d'un feu après un long voyage. Okito essayait de trouver le sommeil mais cette présence, qui depuis le début de leur voyage restait près d'eux l'empêchait de se détente et de sombrer dans un rêve. Si au moins il savait qui étaient-ils et pourquoi ces ninjas se trouvaient là, Okito pourrait dormir mais les étrangers les suivaient a la trace sans pour autant les attaquer et il ne se souvient pas que Tsunade ai dit que des ninjas les escorteraient. Autour personne n'était réveiller : Kakashi dormait en tailleur près du feu, Neyko ronflais dans son sac de couchage avec pour oreiller sa veste noir, Okima ne faisait pas de bruit tandis qu'elle dormait et Kuro l'homme qu'ils escortaient, s'était assoupie en haut d'un arbre.

« Étrange pratique » pensa Okito en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Commençant à être fatiguer le jeune Tirento ferma les yeux espérant pouvoir dormir mais un fin bruit métallique le fit se lever brutalement de son sac de couchage ouvert et kunai en main il regarda d'où venait ce bruit.

-rendort-toi Okito

Le garçon se retourna en entendant la voix de son sensei et que celui-ci enfaite ne dormait pas veillait. Il alla près de lui et s'assit en tailleur lui aussi.

-quelqu'un nous suis Kakashi-sensei informa t-il

-je sais mais mieux vaut les laisser faire

Okito regarda son maitre surpris. Comment pouvait t-il laisser des ninjas ennemi getter leurs moindres gestes ?

-si on les attaque, se serait la panique pour tout le monde expliqua le Junin, alors laisse les et dort. Demain seras une longue journée.

Ne voulant pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait coûter cher à l'équipe Okito laissa tomber et alla se rendormir sans pour autant avoir l'esprit tranquille.

-je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne idée murmura t-il pour lui-même avant de se rendormir.

Le soleil commençait déjà à atteinte le plus haut point du ciel et l'équipe 20 profitait de cette belle journée pour avancer. Neyko racontait une de ses aventures idiotes et même Okito reconnu que c'était assez drôle, bien-sûr il n'oublia pas qu'ils se trouvaient être suivit mais...Par cette belle journée il ne voulait pas y pensé et puis Kakashi savait que des ninjas les suivaient alors il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Donc la j'ai sortit du genre...raconta Neyko, et il m'a dit « n'importe quoi ! »

Le jeune Uchiwa allait continuer à raconter son aventure avec son ennemi ou un truc comme ça : Okito n'avait pas vraiment suivit le récit, quand quelque chose l'interrompit.

-Neyko ! cria Okima

Le jeune garçon tombait... Il tombait dans un trou qu'il n'avait pas vu car celui-ci était presque invisible.

-Ah ! Hurla Neyko

Okito courut en compagnie de Okima vers le lieu ou son partenaire venait de tombé et vit avec soulagement que celui-ci tenait un bout de terre avec la main droite qui l'empêchait de tomber dans...

-Des pics ? S'étonna Okito

-aidez-moi ! Gémit Neyko sentant sa main avoir du mal à tenir le bout de terre.

Mais avant que ses amis aient pu faire quelque chose pour l'aidez, le jeune garçon se trouvait sur le sol sans aucune blessure.

-fais attention où tu mets les pieds Neyko.

Okito n'avait même pas vu leurs sensei se déplacer mais celui-ci en tout cas venait de sauver Neyko. Il regarda l'Uchiwa et vit que celui-ci avait activé son sharingan.

-**Kâton, Gōkakyū no Jutsu ! **

**Une énorme boule de feu jais de la direction de Neyko et fonça vers les arbres tandis qu'Okito attrapa Okima et la sorti de la trajectoire des flammes.**

**-Mais sa va pas gronda Okito, t'est fou de faire ça sans avertir !**

**Mais son rival ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, son regard rempli de rage fixé sur les arbres qui cramaient encore. C'est alors que quelque chose passa à une vitesse folle devant Okito qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit une grande douleur au niveau du torse et quand il baissa la tête pour voir pourquoi il avait mal, son regard se figea : Un grand trait rouge traversais son torse. **

**-Okito ! Appela Okima tandis qu'elle allait se lever afin de l'aider.**

**-Ne viens pas ! Ordonna le jeune Tirento, rejoins Kuro et veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.**

**Okima hocha la tête et fit ce qu'Okito lui avait dit tandis que ce dernier se leva péniblement, kunai à la main afin de pouvoir répliquer.**

**Un coup de Kunai retentit mais Okito n'eu pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui et il était prêt à le recevoir.**

-hé Okito !

Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son camarade, tandis que son kunai s'arrêtait à cinq millimètre de Neyko.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Okito, Quesque tu fais là ?

-j'suis venus t'aider indiqua Neyko

-je n'ai pas besoin de ton aider ! Contredit-il

-avec cette blessure ? répliqua Neyko en pointant du doigt le trait sur l'habit du jeune garçon, en plus...T'a pas remarqué ce brouillard ?

Maintenant qu'on le lui signalait, Okito remarqua qu'effectivement un épais brouillard était tombé autour d'eux à une vitesse folle. Selon lui cela avait un rapport avec les ninjas qui les suivaient.

-Attention ! Averti Neyko

Okito se senti tomber sur le côté et atterrit par terre sans avoir rien pu faire tandis qu'un bruit dans l'air lui indiqua il se trouvait mieux au sol que debout. Il allait se relever quand il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une ombre debout devant lui.

-Neyko ? demanda t-il

C'était bien lui devant ses yeux mais une chose l'inquiétait : le kunai planter sur son torse.

-Merde ! jura Neyko, bravo Okito, à cause de toi j'ai pensé à me mettre à ta place

Il parlait comme si c'était une blague mais Okito ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation. Il se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha de son rival qui avait retiré le kunai.

-sa va ?

-ouai sa baigne ! répondit Neyko relax.

Okito suivit le regard de Neyko et lança 5 shuriken dans cette direction. Un grand râle se fit entendre et des bruits de pas prouvant aux Genins que leurs adversaires disparaissaient tandis que le brouillard se leva.

-Sa va les jeunes ? demanda derrière eux Kakashi qui venait de s'occuper d'un ninja ennemi maintenant assommé.

-Aye ! répondit les « jeunes »

Okito vit avec soulagement qu'Okima n'était pas blessée, et dans une moindre mesure Kuro, qui se portait aussi bien que sa protectrice.

-c'est des ninjas déserteurs ?! Demanda Neyko en voyant le bandeau du ninja assommé

-Oui confirma Kakashi, je me demande se qu'ils faisaient là

Par instinct Okito se tourna vers Kuro.

« Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit rechercher ? » pensa t-il tout bas

Sortant cette idée de sa tête il se retourner vers son sensei qui expliquait qu'ils devraient être plus prudent au cas où que ces ninjas réapparaissent pour terminer le travail.

-je savais qu'il fallait s'en débarrassé murmura le Tirento

Maintenant les ninjas pouvaient attaquer n'importe quand alors qu'ils auraient pu les battre et terminer la mission tranquillement. Okito se tourna vers Neyko avec la ferme intention de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'Okima pansais sa blessure au torse. Il se demanda alors pourquoi son rival ne lui avait pas laissé prendre cette attaque. Après tout s'il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres jamais il ne serait blessé.

-Merci Okima Dit Neyko en se tournant vers le jeune blond, hé Okito comment va ta blessure ?

Les yeux grands ouvert le concerné regarda la fameuse trace qui se trouvait juste en dessous de son cou : il l'avait complètement oublié.

-Hé Neyko appela-il, dit moi...Pourquoi t'est tu interposé et à tu pris ce kunai ?

L'Uchiwa souriait...avant cette question, où son sourire disparut il se tourna vers lui, l'air très sérieux avant de faire le plus grand sourire possible.

-Car, t'est mon ami non ?

Là Okito ne savait pas quoi répondre, son partenaire ne possédait aucune rancune ou haine vers lui et pourtant lui, ne pouvait pas le supporter. Est-ce sa stupidité ou son inconscience qui le rendait comme sa ou alors sa promesse de ne plus se battre tant qu'ils seront dans la même équipe, Okito ne savait pas.

-Idiot répondit calmement Okito en soupirant, avant de se diriger vers Kuro afin d'éviter de croisé le regard du jeune brun.

Ce dernier justement ne comprenait pas la réaction du Genin et se tourna vers Okima, perplexe

-j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- non ce n'est pas ça... sourit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Kuro et Okito qui discutait, je pense plutôt qu'en faite Okito te considère comme son ami mais tu le connais, les sentiments ce n'est pas son fort...

Neyko se laissa tomber sur le sol, posa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda le ciel, fatiguer. Il se demandait si ce qu'Okima venait de dire était vrai, si Okito ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Il voulait aller se moquer de lui mais renonça du fait que lui aussi ne savait pas s'exprimer, surtout quand il s'agit d'Okima.

-on y va ? demanda Okito à son maitre

-pas avant que tu accepte de te faire soigner ! répliqua rapidement Okima les bras croisés

-j'en ai pas besoin contredit-il

-Hé Okito, intervient Neyko, j'te conseille de faire ce qu'elle te dit !

Il sourit en voyant le Tirento renoncer avant de se remettre à regarder le ciel.

-cette mission est géniale !

Le soleil n'existait pas dans la nuit, seul la lune produisait de la lumière aussi peu soit telle. Pour plus de clarté l'équipe 20 avait fait un feu qui commençait déjà à s'éteindre. Tous dormaient à cause de la dure journée qu'ils venaient de passé mais seul deux ne dormaient pas : Neyko et Okito. Ils étaient dos à dos et donc ne savaient pas que l'autre se trouvait pleinement réveiller. Neyko ne dormi pas à cause de sa blessure au torse et Okito pareil à une chose près, il ne voulait pas dormir. Après avoir tenté mille et une solutions il avait décidé d'abandonner.

-psitt

Okito leva un œil et se tourna de l'autre côte, face à face avec Neyko qui dormait.

- j'ai des hallucinations maintenant...Plaina t-il

-Okito Appela Neyko sans bouger comme si il parlait dans son sommeil, tu es réveillé ?

Il parlait si bas que le blond ne comprit presque pas ses paroles mais le fait que l'Uchiwa discutait avec lui sans ouvrit les yeux le fit se concentré.

-y'a quelqu'un Okito...

Il ouvrit à moitié son œil gauche et le Tirento comprit comment il savait que quelqu'un se trouvait par ici : le sharingan qui voyait dans le noir et au-delà de la vision normale.

Comprenant, Okito ferma ses yeux espérant que Neyko soit intelligent et utilise ses pouvoirs pour contré les arrivants. Il senti après quelques minutes des pas et écouta Neyko qui parlait si bas qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ronflait.

« Cinq mètre devant lui à 20°, 40 cm en haut de Neyko repris Okito dans sa tête »

Il lançât un Kunai en espérant toucher son ennemi et entendit le bruit du kunai planter dans l'ombre.

-Génial Okito ! Félicita à voix basse Neyko, assis et pleinement réveiller

Okito se leva et regarda dans les environs, l'ennemi ne se trouvait plus là...Il allait regarder ou son Kunai avait touché afin de trouver une piste mais il vit le regard de Neyko et s'arrêta, surprit

-Quesque qui ne va pas ?

-Okima...a disparut expliqua Neyko, complètement étourdi.

Le temps s'arrêta autour du Tirento qui comprit pourquoi leur ennemi s'était défilé si facilement sans insister mais une autre chose le tracassait : ce ninja faisait t-il partir du groupe qui les avaient attaqué et si c'est le cas, quel sont leurs véritables intentions ?

Sans continuer de se posé de plus amples questions il alla prendre son petit sac sous le regard surpris de Neyko

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda l'Uchiwa

-je vais aller sauvé Okima expliqua t-il, avec la blessure je n'aurais aucun mal à les retrouvé.

-alors je viens !

Okito ne voulait pas vraiment que son rival vienne mais c'et vrai qu'il était l'ami d'Okima et aussi un ninja possédant le sharingan donc finalement il patienta.

-C'est là ! indiqua Neyko en pointant du doigt une sorte de gros tronc d'arbre.

Lui et Okito se trouvaient sûrement au plein milieu de la forêt après avoir suivit les traces de sang qui les avaient conduit jusque là.

-alors c'est là qu'est Okima...

Okito regarda Neyko qui se trouvait dans un état très critique. L'Uchiwa semblait tellement énerver qu'il pourrait détruire un arbre rien que grâce à un kunai.

-allons-y ! Ordonna Okito en se précipitant vers la planque ennemie.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tronc ou se trouvait normalement l'entré qui n'était que cacher.

-c'est là, le levier. Dit Neyko se dirigeant vers le tronc

Il ferma sa main dans le vide et l'abaissa mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit il entendit un grand cri et vit Okito tomber au sol. Il essaya de le rejoindre mais ses pieds ne réagissaient pas et quand il regarda sol se qui le maintenait il vit une toile blanche, comme une toile d'araigne.

-sa ne sert à rien de te débattre gamin !

Neyko regarda devant lui et vit devant Okito un ninja, il allait prendre un kunai pour l'attaquer mais juste avant il se sentit tombé lui aussi.

Le sol humide et dur ne faisait que prouver à Okito qu'il ne pourrait trouvé une issus là ou il se trouvait. La pièce trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose semblait infiniment grande mais en même temps si petite. Mais une chose l'avait rassuré : il n'était pas seul. Les respirations qui s'entendaient grâce au grand silence présent permettaient à Okito de savoir que quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes se trouvaient ici avec lui.

« Pourquoi je suis ficeler ici ? »

Il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il est là et après quelques secondes il comprit. Neyko et lui essayaient de sauvé Okima qui était prisonnière mais juste quand ils avaient trouvé la cachette ennemi quelqu'un le frappa à la tête et il s'évanouissait.

Un bruit qui ressemblait à une porte qui s'ouvre redonna de l'espoir mais aussi de la prudence à Okito qui ne savait pas si qui venait d'entré.

-tien enfin réveillé railla une voix grave tandis qu'un chiquement se fit entendre et que de lumière éclaira la pièce finalement assez grande.

L'homme qui venait de parler était grand avec un habit noir et un blouson blanc et au front un bandeau portant l'insigne du pays de la pluie ou se trouvait un grand trait.

-Vous êtes un déserteur ! Déclara Okito, c'est vous qui fait ça ?!

- ferme là gamin ! Gueula l'homme, bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'un lointain souvenir !

Il s'approcha du jeune Genin et s'appuya sur ses genoux un sourire aux lèvres.

-à moins bien sûr que tu accepte de me donnez des informations sur Konoha

-et si je refuser ? demanda Okito

-et ben tu termine comme ton amie. Menaça le déserteur en pointant du doigt le fond de la pièce

Okito regarda de quoi l'homme parlait et vit au fond une personne qui semblait évanouie. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage car elle était de dos mais se souvient de ce que le ninja venait de lui dire.

-Okima ! Souffla t-il choquée.

Il se tourna vers son ennemi avec rage près à lui frappé dessus – dont il était impossible à cause de ses bras menotté-

-Ordure ! Jura t-il, où est le garçon qui m'accompagnai, et qui êtes vous ?

-je suis Yuma et en se qui consterne ton ami, je ne te dirais rien !

Sur ce il quitta la pièce sans rien dire tandis que Okito ne préféra rien ajouté.

-Okima chuchota t-il en courant vers elle

Il venait de se défaire de ses liens grâce à un Kunai qui se trouvait dans sa poche et qui lui a permit de couper les cordes qui retenaient ses pieds et ses bras. Il s'accroupit près de son amie, évanouit et vit avec soulagement qu'elle ne fut pas blessée depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitter. Le Tirento réfléchit rapidement à un plan mais ne trouva rien : rien de se qu'il savait ne pouvait l'aider à contrer ses éventuelles agresseurs.

-bon soupira t-il en frappant son poing dans se paume de main, on va faire sa comme Neyko !

Son plan consistait alors à ne pas avoir de tactique, comme faisait souvent Neyko.

Armé d'un Kunai dans la main droite et de shurikens dans celle de gauche il s'approcha de la porte après avoir « emprunté » un parchemin d'explosion à Okima.

-Alors et le gamin ?

- Il ne va pas bouger avant un bout de temps je pense répondit Yuma à son acolyte qui observait le jeune Uchiwa avec intérêt, et lui ?

-Je crois qu'il a quelque chose de spécial mais je ne sais pas trop quoi...Répondit-il en contournant Neyko qui semblait vider d'émotion et de vie.

Soudain une explosion les surpris et les envoya au bout de la pièce comme Neyko qui repris ses esprits.

-C'était quoi sa ?

-Calme-toi Edward, c'est juste le gamin qui fait n'importe quoi ! Cria à son tour Yuma

Dans la poussière soulever par l'explosion apparut une sorte d'ombre qui n'était autre qu'Okito. Ce dernier profita de l'inattention de ses adversaires pour envoyer tous ses shurikens et son kunai que malheureusement pour lui ils esquivèrent.

-Adieu salua Okito

Sans comprendre, Edward fonça sur le Genin qui fut touché de plein fouet par son propre Kunai, renvoyé par l'acolyte de Yuma. Mais avant qu'il ne pu se réjouit de sa victoire le jeune blond disparut dans un nuage de fumée et frappa le déserteur en plein cœur avec son arme, derrière lui.

De son côté Yuma ne bougea pas d'un pouce ce qui inquiéta Okito, quesque ce ninja préparait contre lui ?

-tu es très fort gamin félicita Yuma, mais maintenant c'est terminer, Futon la lame du vent !

Okito le vit sortir une épée blanche comme la neige qui frappa quand le vide mais cette technique ne fut pas inutile du fait de l'énorme rafale de vent qu'elle créa.

-c'est quoi cette force ? s'exclama Okito les yeux fermé, repoussé violemment par le vent qui lui faisait atrocement mal.

-abandonne gamin conseilla Yuma tandis qu'Okito ouvrit les yeux choqués, cette lame est appeler Kaze no dōkutsu et tu va comprendre pourquoi !


	5. L'arme Chakra, La fin d'un déserteur !

-Meurs ! Rugit Yuma en arrivant près d'Okito à une vitesse incroyable

Okito senti l'arme arriver sur ses côtés et ferma les yeux attendant le pire...qui ne viens pas.

-ques... ? Commença Yuma

Quelque chose bloqua son attaque qui aurait sûrement tué son ennemi sur le coup.

Okito regarda ce qui venait d'arrêter l'attaque et vit quelqu'un de très familier entre lui et le déserteur.

-alors, comme ça on croyait ce débarrassé de moi ?

Des yeux rouges, des cheveux noirs, un habit noir et un kunai noir en main, Neyko fit dériver l'épée de Yuma et donna un violent coup de poing à celui-ci qui ne réagit pas tellement il était surpris. L'Uchiwa se tourna vers son rival un grand sourire aux lèvres

-alors t'en pense quoi ? demanda t-il

Bouche-bée Okito ne put que laisser échapper un petit soupire de soulagement en voyant son ami en parfait état.

-alors c'est ça ton pouvoir gamin marmonna Yuma qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

Le « gamin » en question se tourna vers le déserteur un regard remplis de haine surprenant Okito qui reprit rapidement le cours du combat et sorti un kunai qui semblait avoir été utilisé plus d'une fois à cause du sang dessus et des nombreuses petites fissures.

« Faut vraiment que je change d'arme » pensa t-il en l'observant

Il eu à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'une rafale de vent le propulsa au loin et il atterrit sur le mur.

-enfoiré ! Jura t-il en essuyant le sang de sa bouche

Il lança son Kunai que Yuma n'eu aucun mal à dérivé sur le sol avec un simple geste de la main.

-ne me prend pas pour un ninja de pacotille, Genin ! Informa Yuma en s'élançant vers sa proie

-pas si vite ! Intervient Neyko, **Kâton, Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

**Une énorme boule de feu envahir la pièce faisant Okito reculé jusqu'à l'extrême limite de la pièce afin de ne pas être touché par cette attaque surpuissante de feu.**

**-hé voila, on en est débarrassé et grâce à qui ? A Neyko ! Vanta l'Uchiwa fier de lui.**

**-Ne baisse pas ta garde ! Conseilla Okito**

**Il fit bien de dire sa au jeune garçon car derrière lui apparut une lame qu'il esquiva de justesse grâce au sharingan. Surpris et intrigué, Neyko regarda comment le Déserteur à put esquiver son attaque mais quand la fumée se dissipa il remarqua qu'en faite Yuma n'a pas esquivé l'attaque mais lui a résisté car l'ennemi apparut couvert de blessures et de brûlures.**

**-je vais te tué gamin menaça Yuma en s'approchant de Neyko qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce non pas qu'il était terrifier mais qu'il savait ce qui allait ce passer**

**Alors qu'il se trouvait à un mètre du jeune garçon le ninja déserteur tomba au sol comme mort tandis que derrière lui Neyko aperçut Okito avec la lame **Kaze no dōkutsu.

-part avec Okima Ordonna Okito en lui lançant l'épée, je vais rester ici afin de m'assuré qu'il n'y a plus personne

-Okima est là ?! S'exclama Neyko en regardant tout autour de lui, où ?

-dans la pièce d'à côté.

Sans rien dire Neyko hocha la tête et courut prendre Okima et la sortir de là. Le jeune blond marcha tranquillement jusqu'au ninja qu'il venait de vaincre et s'accroupi à côté de lui.

-tu es mort ? demanda Okito sachant pertinemment que non

Pour toute réponse le déserteur essaya de se levé, avec beaucoup de difficulté et, les yeux fermé il donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac du Genin qui tomba à genoux en toussant.

-tu croyais vraiment te débarrassé de moi ? murmura Yuma, tu te trompe !

Il lui donna un coup de poing qui envoya une grande rafale de vent qu'Okito arriva à contenir afin de ne pas atterrir dans un mur. Il enchaina avec plusieurs coups que sa soit des coups de pied ou des coups de poing qui frappèrent Okito au visage, à l'épaule, au bras...

-c'est pas mal d'être un intello mais quelqu'un comme toi doit pas avoir d'amis qui viendrait t'aider n'est-ce pas ?

Okito se trouvait maintenant au sol avec des centaines de blessures et de bleu mais il réussit à se relever

-un jour quelqu'un ma dit : « je préfère être un idiot avec des amis qu'un intello solitaire », et j'ai bien vu que Neyko t'intéresses grâce à son sharingan donc je peux te répondre « je suis un intello solitaire mais moi au moins j'ai des vrais amis »

-et quel rapport avec ce com...

Ouvrant grand les yeux Yuma ne se retourna assez vite pour voir l'attaque d'Okito qui le visait en plein le cœur. Le jeune blond avait appris dans plusieurs livres à utiliser son chakra et même si celui était très peu dirigé, Okito essaya de transmettre son chakra dans son arme parce que sinon, il mourrait si son ennemi venait à résister à l'attaque.

Une grande flamme vive ou quelque chose dans le genre apparut dans le Kunai qui par ailleurs est son dernier atout du fait que le Tirento n'en a plus si celui-ci se casse. Yuma poussa un grand cri quand la lame le toucha au cœur et qu'il s'écroula par terre en disant quelque chose qu'Okito préféra ne pas entendre. Sans regarder si le déserteur était mort Okito regarda son kunai entouré d'une sorte d'aura bleu : son chakra. Il essaya de le retiré et quand le Kunai revenu comme avant, il se fissura et se décomposa en morceau dans la main du Genin qui bien que surpris ne réagit pas.

-bon je vais allez rejoindre les autres conclu t-il tranquillement.

Il fit un pas, puis et deuxième et s'arrêta, sentant sa vu se troubler. Il se tenu la tête entre les mains car celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de tourner mais ceci- ne servi à rien.

« Mince, j'ai trop forcé »

Il asseye quand même de marcher mais comprit son erreur quand il senti ses pieds le lâcher. Au sol fatigué et blessé, Okito laissa finalement tombé et s'endormi.

Il ne sentait pas ses membres réagirent et pourtant, il arriva à ouvrir à demi ses yeux mais tout était flou. Après avoir cligné des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois, Okito vit ce qui l'entourait et voulu se levé, paniquer. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la grotte mais dans une pièce en bois avec un lit et une table de chevet.

-j'suis où ? Marmonna t-il sachant quand même qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Il fini par se lever sans vraiment le vouloir et marcha jusqu'à la porte comme un zombie tellement il était fatiguer. Il passa sa tête a travers et vit une salle avec une table et des appareils pour cuisiner. Mais ce qui l'étonnait c'était que assis autour de la table il y avait Kakashi, Okima, Kuro et trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le plus âgé apparemment avait des cheveux gris, des lunettes, un pantalon et un haut noir, la seule fille, mince avec un habit rose et des cheveux noir et un petit garçon aux cheveux noir caché par un chapeau de pêcheur avec une salopette verte.

-ha Okito ! remarqua Okima en lui adressant un grand sourire, sa va ?

Okito hocha la tête fatigué et alla près d'elle en regardant les trois personnes qu'il ne connait pas.

-voici Tazuna, Tsunami et Inari présenta Okima, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari je vous présente Okito le troisième membre de notre équipe.

-enchanté dit Okito d'une voix monotone en s'asseyant à côté de sa partenaire

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il manquait quelqu'un

-ou est Neyko ? demanda t-il soudainement réveiller.

-il dort informa Kakashi

Okito soupira et regarda avec envie une tartine posé sur la table qu'Okima lui donna juste après. Il prit connaissance de ce qu'il s'est passé après son combat contre Yuma et apprit que deux jours étaient passé depuis et qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement au village ou ils devaient conduire Kuro.

-donc nous allons repartir aujourd'hui comprit-il

Son sensei lui raconta qu'en faite les ninjas qui les avaient enlevés étaient des déserteurs qui travaillaient pour l'argent et que les pupilles de ninjas pouvaient valoir une fortune et que donc c'est pour cela que Yuma et son acolyte les avaient kidnappés.

Après avoir mangé Okito sorti de table et de la maison en même temps pour aller ce changer les idées. Il s'assit sur le bord des planches en bois et regarda l'eau quand il vit à côté de son reflet celui de son sensei qui fit pareil que lui.

-Dit moi Okito commença t-il, Neyko ma raconter quelque chose d'intéressent...

Il se tourna vers son élève qui le regardait, intrigué.

-Tu sais utiliser ton chakra ?

-c'est exact pourquoi ? répondit simplement Okito

Il mit sa main devant lui et fit circuler son chakra à travers ses membres, la même lueur bleu apparut autour de son bras droit.

-c'est bien sa ? Questionna Okito

Il regarda son sensei car celui-ci ne répondait pas mais regardait le bras de chakra comme étonner.

-tu as réussi à transmettre autant de chakra dans ton bras, c'est impressionnant

Okito haussa les épaules et arrêta son chakra avant de suivre Kakashi qui rentrait dans la maison de leurs hôtes.

Le lendemain Neyko était réveiller et ainsi l'équipe 20 pouvait rentrer à Konoha. Sur le pont qui permettait de passer la mer, Neyko, Okito, Okima et Kakashi disaient au revoir à Kuro.

-j'espère que nous nous reverrons dit Kuro un triste sourire au visage

- vous z'inquiétez pas ! Assura Neyko, on se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de nous !

C'est sur ces paroles que les ninjas partirent avec Neko qui demanda pourquoi se pont s'appelait Naruto faisant soupirer Okito qui finalement voulait lui aussi savoir. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers leur sensei qui se senti mal à l'aise mais finalement leur raconta l'histoire de ce pont.


	6. En entrainement entraidé

-Enfin, c'est trop bien !

-Tait toi Neyko !

-Okito ne soit pas si dure avec lui, moi aussi je suis contente de cette information.

-Mais Okima, il me casse les oreilles !

Assis sur le terrain d'entrainement de Konoha, l'équipe 20 venait d'apprendre une grande nouvelle qu'annonça leur sensei Kakashi : l'examen des chunins se déroulerait dans moins d'une semaine et toute l'équipe 20 y participera.

-arrêter de vous disputer dit tranquillement leur maitre, en train de lire

Okito s'apprêtait à donner une autre claque à son rival mais en entendant Kakashi il laissa tomber son bras le long du corps en poussant un soupire.

-mais on vient à peine de faire notre 10e mission informa Okito peu intéressé par ce tournoi.

Il se souvient qu'après leurs retours de leur première mission, lui, Okima et Neyko n'avaient fait que des missions de rang D donc autant dire qu'escorter un marchand était la seul mission avec un quelconque intérêt d'équipe pour lui. Depuis leurs retour ils ne faisaient que des va et viens dans le village afin de chercher des chats ou des chiens ou d'arrêter des gamins qui se bagarraient dans la rue.

-et alors ? demanda Neyko les bras croisé

-je ne t'ai pas parlé ! répliqua Okito, en plus tu n'as aucune chance de devenir Chunin maintenant alors pourquoi tu es si enthousiaste ?

Neyko afficha un grand sourire faisant soupirer Okito qui comprenait que sa ne servait à rien de discuter avec un cas comme l'Uchiwa : celui-ci changeait d'humeur toutes les cinq seconde alors a quoi bon ?

-tu es chiant tu sais Neyko ?!

Il se leva et parti, laissant ses partenaires et son sensei. Il regardait le sol en marchant perdu dans ses penser.

« Sa va être un désastre, un grand désastre ! »

Il marcha, marcha et marcha afin de sortir cette idée d'examen de sa tête, même Neyko ne l'intéressait plus, quand il vit qu'en faite c'était l'heure pour lui de s'entrainer. Hésitant à revenir sur ses pas et voir son rival, finalement Okito décida de retourner au terrain d'entraiment qu'il avait quitté il y a près de deux heures.

Il marcha sur le chemin qui mène a la rivière en arrêtant pas de pensé a l'épreuve Chunin et à Neyko, si ce dernier venait à perdre son égo en prendrait un coup et vraiment Okito ne voulait pas jouer le baby-sitter et le faire le reprendre confiance en lui après tout avec son caractère niait se ne serait pas étonnant que Neyko aille pleurer dans un coin même si la dernière fois qu'il pleura remontait à quelques années.

-Faites qu'il gagner pria Okito qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'avoir dit sa.

Il finit par arriver au terrain d'entrainement et une fois devant un trio de poteau en bois il plaça sa main droite devant lui en se tenant le poignet avec la main gauche.

_« Ils se trouvaient dans la forêt encore une fois en route pour le village de Konoha après la première mission de l'équipe 20. Okito et Kakashi s'étaient éloigné en pleine nuit de leurs partenaires afin de discuter du combat d'Okito contre le déserteur et surtout du chakra du Genin._

_-pourquoi sensei ? demanda le jeune blond_

_Son sensei venait de lui demander d'apprendre une technique très spécial qu'Okito savait très compliquer à apprendre, voir impossible a son niveau._

_-car si tu réussis cette technique j'en saurais plus sur ton chakra expliqua Kakashi_

_Il montra une série de signe à Okito qui essaya de les mémoriser »_

_-_Bœuf→ Lièvre → Singe → Dragon → Rat → Coq → Bœuf → Serpent → Chien → Tigre → Singe !

Un léger chakra apparut dans sa main mais disparut aussitôt tandis qu'Okito serra un peu plus son bras droite à cause de la puissance de cette technique qui lui avait fait mal au bras.

Il s'assit par terre en tailleur, épuisé.

-C'est extrêmement dure... Remarqua Okito sentant que la moitié de son chakra venait d'y passer, bon pas grave !

Il se releva et essaya de nouveau cette technique mais une fois encore il atterrit par terre après avoir vu la technique à peine un dixième de seconde. Le Tirento leva les yeux vers le ciel maintenant rempli d'étoile en pensant a une solution pour réussir cette technique. Kakashi Hatake lui avait dit que s'il venait à métriser cette attaque, Okito pourrait être doté d'un grand chakra qu'il maitriserait parfaitement. Au début Okito pensait que ce serait facile mais il s'était trompé apparemment.

-je me demande... si j'arrive à maitriser cette technique, je réussirais l'examen chunin ?

Il l'avoua lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de pensé a l'examen et même si il disait qu'il ne voulait pas y aller rien que l'idée d'y pensé le rendait content.

-Bon, une dernière fois ! s'exclama t-il

Il refit les signes du chidori et fit une nouvelle fois apparaitre son chakra mais cette fois il fit en sorte concentré son chakra afin qu'une trop grosse quantité n'en sorte.

-Mince ! Hurla t-il en tombant repoussé par sa propre énergie qui disparut après une quantité impressionnante d'énergie, ce n'est pas possible !

Il donna un puissant coup de poing au sol, rageant du fait qu'il venait encore de raté. Il s'arrêta un instant fixant le sol sans aucune émotion.

Il soupira puis se leva et parti du terrain afin de rentré chez lui après tout il comprenait que sa ne servirait à rien de s'entrainer s'il n'a plus de chakra.

Sur le chemin il passa devant Ichiraku et après avoir « consulté » son estomac il désira, de un d'aller manger, et de deux parlé a Iruka si celui-ci mangeait des ramen.

-Hé ! Salua Okito en passant sous les sortes de rideaux.

Avec soulagement il vit qu'effectivement il avait raison : Iruka-sensei se trouvait bien là, en train de mangé des ramen.

Il commanda lui aussi un bol de ramen et s'assit à côté de son professeur qui se tourna vers lui après avoir resserré son bandeau qui allait tomber.

-salut Okito, alors de retour pour manger des ramen ?

-c'est sa, menti Okito qui ne se préoccupait plus de sa nourriture

Son bol arriva et après avoir prit deux bouché il se tourna vers Iruka afin de lui posés quelques questions au sujets de l'examen chunin. Après lui avoir demandé comment se déroulait l'examen ou bien sur il n'eu quasiment aucune réponse vrai il finit son repas et posa son menton sur des bras en poussant un soupire.

-dites c'est dure l'examen des Chunin ? demanda t-il

-sa dépend, pourquoi quesque chose ne va pas ?

-rien, marmonna Okito, c'est juste que je ne possède pas encore de technique et n'est-ce-pas primordial dans cet examen ?

-pas obligatoirement

Okito se tourna vers son ancien maitre, très surpris de cette réponse. La base d'un ninja n'était t-il pas le Ninjustu qui se pratique justement avec des techniques ?

Comprenant sa surprise Iruka décida de s'expliquer :

-l'important pour un ninja n'est pas le Ninjustu mais son talent et sa détermination !

Sa fit comme « Tit » dans la tête d'Okito qui oublia vite cette idée de technique à maitrisé.

Merci Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama t-il

Il quitta le restaurant et retourna en courant vers le terrain d'entrainement plus déterminé que jamais à s'entrainer pour l'épreuve des Chunins.

Arriver la bas il remarqua que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà sur les lieux et intriguer, le jeune blond se cacha derrière un arbre afin que l'individu ne le voie pas.

-** Kâton, Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

Une grande boule de feu envahi le terrain tandis qu'Okito comprit immédiatement qui se trouvait ici en pleine nuit. Il regarda Neyko qui semblait très occuper à s'entrainer contre le poteau avant de décider de se monter, en faisant semblant d'arriver.

-hé Neyko Appela t-il

Le Genin se retourna vers son rival après avoir sursauté de peur.

-ouf c'est toi...Tu m'as fait peur ! Accusa Neyko

-désoler dit Okito, tu t'entraine pour l'examen ?

-oui confirma Neyko, si j'ai envi de gagner il faut que je m'entraine, nous n'avons presque rien fait depuis notre première mission.

Sur ce point là Okito était d'accord avec son rival : s'entrainer semble la meilleur chose à faire pour avoir toutes ses chances de son côté.

Il pensa a une idée folle mais essaya de la retirer de sa tête mais après avoir réfléchit dans le grand silence de la nuit il décida finalement de laisser ses différents de côté, ainsi que son égo...

-dit...Neyko, sa te dirait qu'on...s'entraine, tous les deux ?

Il venait de demander sa presque à contrecœur mais sa lui semblait moins dure maintenant que quand il l'avait prévu dans sa tête.

-humm... si tu veux ! Accepta Neyko avec son légendaire sourire bête.

Okito lui expliqua en quoi consiste son entrainement et Neyko lui dit aussi le sien donc après avoir réunit leurs idées ils décidèrent de faire des combats afin de travailler : les réflex, les techniques, les analyses du terrain, les analyses de l'adversaire et autres...

-prêts Neyko ? demanda Okito

-Ouai ! cria Neyko

Et ils commençaient leur combat...


	7. Le mystérieux Minenko

Sur l'un des chemins du village, l'équipe 20 s'était donné rendez-vous pour discuter du l'examen qui commencerait dans à peine une heure. Quand Kakashi vit ses élèves il comprit qu'en faite cette réunion ne servait à rien car depuis deux jour Okito, Neyko et Okima s'entrainaient d'arrache pieds ensemble afin de s'améliorer.

-je pense que je n'ai rien à dire d'autre finit Kakashi, on se retrouve après les jeunes !

Sur ce il disparut faisant soupirer les trois Genins qui en même temps n'attendaient pas grand-chose de leur sensei. Neyko plaça sa main dans le vide et les deux Genins placèrent les leurs sur celle-ci.

-on c'et entrainer d'arracher pied donc y'a pas a avoir peur ok ? Encouragea Neyko

-oui répondirent Okito et Okima en même temps.

Ils partirent tous les trois jusqu'au lieu d'examen qui était par malchance l'école de ninja.

-pourquoi ici ? Gémit Neyko qui ne voulait plus voir un banc d'école.

Sur ses paroles Okito et Okima éclatèrent dans un grand rire, c'est vrai que l'académie n'était pas le lieu le plus plaisant pour l'Uchiwa.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs a la recherche de la salle de l'inscription, les salles portaient sur les portes les noms des classes donc des choses comme « 180 » et celle que les équipent devaient trouvé c'était la salle « 301 » jusqu'à arriver devant leur ancienne classe qui portait le numéro « 301 » justement, ou se trouvait un grand nombre de personne qui essayaient de rentré dans la salle bloquer par deux jeunes garçons.

-vous ne pouvez pas rentrez indiqua le premier qui portait un bandage au visage

Des cri de protestation se firent entendre mais arrêtèrent quand un jeune garçon blond habillé d'une veste blanche courte se plaça devant les deux gêneurs.

-je ne veux pas rentrer Dit-il calmement en pointant du doigt le numéro de la salle, car se n'est pas ici l'examen, le numéro ne correspond pas a ceux des salles juste avants, c'est le deuxième étage alors que sa salle se trouve au troisième et sa ce voit que ce n'est un Genjutsu que vous avez créé.

Es deux garçons semblèrent surpris comme tous les spectateurs présents ici, mais ils firent disparaitre l'illusion et rentrèrent dans la salle.

Il se détacha du groupe de Genin avec deux autres membres, l'un brun avec un long manteau arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux et l'autre, avec des cheveux argentés et portant dans son dos une épée fine.

-Minenko ! Cria Neyko

Le jeune blond fit signes a ses coéquipier de continuer leurs chemin et se tourna vers Neyko. Okito pensait que c'était Minenko mais avait douté mais maintenant en voyant le jeune garçon il en était sur, c'était lui : de taille moyenne, des cheveux blond avec des pointes, un habit blanc et noir ainsi qu'un bas arrivant a ses genoux et des bottes marron, personne ne pourrait le confondre avec un autre.

-tien, Neyko et Okito Dit Minenko comme un regret, quel déplaisir de vous voir là.

Neyko l'aurait frappé si Okito ne lui tenait pas le col en lui lançant un regard faisant arrêter l'Uchiwa dans son élan.

-laisse le parti conseilla Okito

Neyko se calma et voyant que sa provocation ne servit a rien, Minenko parti sans leur jeter un regard

-Neyko !

Le jeune Uchiwa venait de se libérer de l'emprise de son rival et se précipitait sur le jeune blond, prêt à le frapper. Il arriva à la hauteur de Minenko et donna un coup de poing que le Genin arrêta sans problème.

-si tu veux me frapper ici et être exclu c'est à toi de voir, Neyko.

Il fit tomber le bras de Neyko, qui ne bougea pas tellement la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

-Minenko appela quelqu'un

Une dernière fois le jeune blond se retourna avec la ferme intention de gueuler « arrêter de m'appeler » mais il s'arrêta en voyant Okima.

-salut Okima dit-il avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers elle

Neyko et Okito tombèrent au sol, depuis quand Minenko souriait ?

-c'est pas juste !

-chut ! Chuchota Okito, n'aggrave pas ton cas.

Il regarda Okima discuter tranquillement avec un Minenko qui semblait content. Tout le monde savait que Minenko Ashitoro ne parlait à presque personne et quand ils étaient à l'école, Okito et Neyko faisaient tout pour l'éviter.

-bon au revoir Okima Dit Minenko avant de parti.

Okito et son équipe se trouvait maintenant dans une salle de gymnastique après s'être inscrit pour l'examen Chunin. Ils marchaient en écoutant Neyko ruminer sa haine contre Minenko, ainsi que sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu l'affronté. Heureusement Okima lui avait redonné espoir en lui disant que s'il voulait l'affronter Minenko, l'épreuve 3 de l'examen lui permettrait des combats entre les Genins. Et à cause de sa Neyko donna des centaines de coups de poing dans le vide tout en marchant, ralentissant l'équipe. Après lui avoir rapidement donné un coup de poing sur la tête, Okito le prit par le col : le forçant à avancer plus vite.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la pièce de l'examen n°1 ou se trouvait déjà pas mal de Genin assis comme dans l'académie. Ils s'assirent l'un a côtés des autres et attendirent l'arriver des retardataires ainsi que celui d'Ibiki l'examinateur en chef. Des feuilles furent déposées devant les apprentis pendant que des ninjas de rangs supérieurs se mirent au fond de la salle à chaque rang.

-vous avez une heure pour répondre a toutes les questions, la dixième vous seras donnez a la fin indiqua Ibiki, commencez !

Okito regarda Neyko qui lui parlait dans un langage qu'ils avaient programmez avant l'examen durant leurs entrainements.

« -tu as vu la technique de Minenko ? demanda Okito en fessant le signe du bélier avec deux doigts.

-oui, c'et impressionnant...Tu es prêt ? »

Okito hocha la tête et regarda sa feuille, stylo à la main. Il finit par écrire sans commander son corps se qui le fit sourire : la technique de Neyko marchait à la perfection. Ce dernier utilisait son sharingan afin de copier les réponses de Neji le Genin le plus intelligent ici présent, tout en bougeant la main de son rival grâce a des fils de chakra que ce dernier lui avait transmit.

Okito jeta un coup d'œil a Okima et fut très surpris de la technique quelle utiliser : un sceau. Et pas n'importe quel sceau, un qui permettait à sa main de faire les mouvements exactement pareil que quand on utilise ce sceau pour « conserver » les signes. Grâce a sa elle écrivait les réponses sans aucune difficulté.

-Alors Minenko ? Chuchota Uruk son partenaire brun

-voila murmura Minenko

Uruk se tourna vers sa feuille et vit toutes les réponses inscrites dessus, il se tourna vers Minenko qui dormit sur sa table

« Vraiment...comme le 4e... » Pensa t-il

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Minenko avait toujours été un grand partenaire et très fort ninja avec une technique surpuissante mais son seul souci : le garçon ne connaissait pas la véritable amitié et s'en fichait.

Uruk jeta un coup d'œil au autres participant et vit que beaucoup utilisait des techniques très visibles et pourtant complexes comme la manipulation des ombres, les dojustu pour l'Uchiwa ou les Hyuga, des sceau et autres...

-ils sont pas mal cette année dit-il tout bas à lui-même, j'espère que Minenko va trouver des adversaires à sa taille sinon on est mal...

-C'est l'heure de la dixième question ! s'exclama Ibiki

Tous les ninjas le regardèrent, certains inquiets, d'autres comme Minenko d'un air peu réveiller.

-Avant cela je vous préviens : si vous réussissez vous passez, si vous échouez vous resterez des Genins a jamais, si vous abandonnez maintenant vous pourrez retenter votre chance l'année prochaine...

Cette phrase fit de l'effet car un grand nombre de ninja quittèrent la salle, et comme une équipe doit être de trois, si un membre abandonne tous doivent abandonner avec eux. Après plusieurs minutes il ne restait pas beaucoup de membres et Okito sentait que beaucoup voulait abandonner mais ne savait pas si leurs compagnons seraient d'accord et sa le rendait fou furieux. Bien sûr il avait vu clair dans le jeu du ninja, celui-ci essayait de faire perdre confiance à tous les ninjas afin qu'ils abandonnent et arrête l'examen mais si ceux-ci réfléchissait et n'avaient pas peur ils auraient compris que se n'est qu'un teste de confiance en soi.

-Pas si vite ! Hurla quelqu'un

Tout le monde se retourna vers celui-ci qui venait de criez : Minenko. Debout sur sa table il regardait les bras croisés l'examinateur avec un regard noir.

-Je suis sur que tous les ninjas ici sont capables de répondre a votre dixième question, et je vous préviens moi et mon équipe on n'abandonnera pas ! Tous les ninjas ici sont avec leurs équipes alors vous tous, ninjas, je vous interdis d'abandonner ! Pour vous et votre équipe, croyez en vous !

Cette fois un grand cri d'exclamation se fit entendre et ressentir dans toute la pièce, en même pas une minutes Minenko venait de donner confiance a toutes les équipes alors que Ibiki voulait les démoraliser tous.

-Bon dit Ibiki, je vois alors je n'ai qu'une chose a vous dires...Félicitation !

Tout le monde fut surpris de cette réponse, alors Ibiki expliqua que sa ne servait qu'a voir le courage et la ténacité d'un groupe ainsi que la confiance des membres. Tous les Genins semblaient soulager de cette surprise : certains criaient, d'autres tombaient à moitié mort dans leurs chaise et bien sur d'autres dormaient...


	8. Un tueur dans l'épreuve !

Devant une forêt au bord de Konoha, les vainqueur de la première épreuve se trouvaient grouper devant l'entré de « la forêt de la mort » en compagnie du deuxième administrateur de l'examen : Anko Mitarashi. Elle venait d'expliquer les règles assez simples mais quand même compliquer du fait qu'il faut deux parchemins : ciel et terre. Le problème est que chaque équipe a l'un ou l'autre des parchemins et donc pour avoir le manquant il est primordiale de trouver une équipe le procédant. Avant l'épreuve toutes les équipes furent inviter a mangé du fait qu'il y a cinq jour maximum à passer dans la forêt pour trouver le parchemin manquant.

Une table fut installé avec un buffet offert aux ninjas qui s'empressèrent de mange. L'appétit couper Okito donna sa par à son rival et regarda les autres concurrents, il reconnaissait l'équipe de Gai le rival de Kakashi, l'équipe 8 de Kurenai ainsi que l'équipe 15 de Yasukiyo le sensei de l'équipe de Minenko. Il regarda des dernier et alors qu'il allait manger un bout de pain il s'arrêta direct en voyant le garçon blond terminant son plat en une vitesse impressionnante. Il vit Uruk et l'autre donner leurs repas au chef de leur équipe.

-t'a vu comment il mange ?!

-ouai impressionnant... Répondit Okito à la question de Neyko qui mangeait le plat de son rival.

Neyko regarda Minenko tout en mangeant puis prit une assiette ou il mit plein de nourriture.

-tu veux faire une compet'... remarqua Okito en voyant Neyko tout engloutir rapidement, vous êtes désespérant !

Sombre, sans un seul bruit rassurant, la forêt de la mort portait surement bien son nom une fois à l'intérieur. Neyko claquait des depuis une demi-heure après leurs dedans et franchement Okito hésitait à le frapper de nouveau pour qu'il arrête, après tout que y aurait-il de très dangereux dans cette forêt ?

Il regarda de nouveau le parchemin qu'Okima avait prit : celui du ciel donc maintenant « ils » devraient trouver celui de la terre afin d'accéder à la prochaine épreuve mais bien sûr avec Neyko qui n'arrête pas de faire du bruit la discrétion ne sera pas leurs fort, voir le contraire... la malchance était que il n'avait pas vu qui procède un parchemin de la terre alors qu'importe qui il rencontre sa devras être une question de chance pour atterrir sur un adversaire peu fort et procédant ce qu'il voudrait.

Il marchait près d'Okima étant donner que l'Uchiwa était à la traine quand il entendit un bruit très faible mais présent.

-Neyko tait toi ! Ordonna Okito

Soudain trois kunais foncèrent sur eux mais l'équipe 20 les arrêta.

-pas mal les noobs vous vous êtes amélioré ! dit une voix sarcastique

Devant eux apparut Minenko avec dans la main gauche le parchemin du ciel et dans la main droite un kunai très étrange possédant trois pics et un sceau.

-tenez dit-il en lançant aux Genins le papier qu'Okima attrapa.

Okito regarda le parchemin et vit que c'était un vari et quand il allait demander à Minenko se que sa signifiait celui-ci n'était déjà plus là.

-il y a un mot remarqua Okima

« Je ne fais pas sa car je vous apprécie Okito et Neyko, simplement je veux vous affronté à la troisième épreuve donc je vous donne la « clé » pour réussir l'épreuve » lit Okito

Il aurait aimez le redonnez à Minenko mais ce que son ennemi venait de faire était un don et puis lui aussi aimerait l'affronter dans un match alors il décida de le garder et le rangea sous les yeux surpris de Neyko.

-comment tu peux faire sa ? C'est notre ennemi

Okito ne lui répondit pas et continua de marcher et bien que le jeune brun voudrait le frapper il le suivit ainsi qu'Okima.

-Minenko pourquoi as-tu fait sa ? demanda Akiji le dernier membre de l'équipe 15, assis sur une branche

Son équipe fessant une pause après avoir obtenu les deux rouleaux, il en profita pour interroger Minenko sur son absence ainsi que la disparition de leur parchemin. La nuit était tombé depuis peu et Uruk dormait un peu plus loin tandis que eux deux veillait au cas ou un ninja décide de les attaquer ou de les volées.

-ce sont mes affaires Akiji répondit Minenko sans émotions, fixant la forêt immobile et sans bruit.

Akiji soupira et se tourna du côté opposé à celui d'Ashitoro bien que celui-ci soit assis sur le sol et que donc ne le regarde pas.

Minenko tourna légèrement la tête vers son partenaire endormi et se leva sans faire de bruit affin de ne pas les réveiller. Il déposa à côté d'Uruk les parchemins qu'il avait conservé, prit deux kunai de sa création et parti laissant le camp sans surveillance. Il passa d'arbre en arbre et s'arrêta parfois sur une branche afin de regarder la forêt avant de repartir vers le lieu où il voulait finir par arriver.

Il s'arrêta en sentent un fort chakra mais pas exactement celui qu'il voulait voir.

-c'est toi que j'ai ressentit dans la forêt, Okito ?

Il se trouvait en face d'Okito qui semblait seul, étonnant Minenko qui était parti cherchait quelqu'un de...différent.

-quesque tu fais ici Minenko ? Demanda Okito

-je pourrais te demander la même chose. Répliqua Ashitoro, ou sont tes camarades ?

-je ne sais pas avoua Okito, je les ai perdu quand nous avons été attaqué.

Minenko échappa un léger sourire sarcastique avant de redevenir sérieux en pensant à pourquoi l'équipe 20 avait été attaqué surtout que depuis un moment un grand chakra se faisait ressentir ce qui inquiétait Minenko, en plus le Tirento semblait lui aussi avoir une grande quantité de chakra se qui lui brouillait l'esprit.

-bravo félicita t-il. A cause de toi j'ai perdu sa trace !

Okito semblait perdu donc Minenko décida de s'expliquer :

-j'ai senti un fort chakra pas loin d'ici et il m'a mené ici mais ce n'est pas toi qui le possède donc maintenant je sais plus ou il est !

-alors toi aussi tu l'as senti ?

La Minenko ne savait pas quoi dire, comment Okito arrivait t-il a détecté le chakra alors que pour en arriver là, lui avait dû travailler le chakra pendant des semaines ?

« Ce n'est pas grave, pensa t-il l'important pour le moment c'est de retrouver l'utilisateur de se grand chakra »

-tu veux rester ici ou venir avec moi ? Proposa t-il

Okito sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se décider.

-je t'accompagne, les autres sauront se débrouiller sans moi je pense.

_« -comment tu peux faire sa ? C'est notre ennemi !_

_Okito ne lui répondit pas et continua de marcher et bien que le jeune brun voudrait le frapper il le suivit ainsi qu'Okima. Accélérant Okito finit même par courir sous les regards étonner de ses amis qui ne savaient pas pourquoi. Quelque chose se trouvait ici mais il ne savait pas quoi, juste un grand chakra semblait être droit devant. Soudain un kunai atterrit devant ses pieds et il eu juste le temps de voir pas un mais cinq parchemin explosif attacher dessus avant de crier à Neyko et Okima de parti et de lui-même sauter loin d'ici mais l'explosion l'atteint quand même et il se senti projeter jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il se cogna»_

-voici comment j'ai atterrit ici expliqua Okito tandis qu'il sautait de branche en branche.

Il aimerait pouvoir dire que ses amis soient sains et sauf mais il ne le sait pas. Quand il y repensa, il se souvenait poursuivre se chakra lui aussi mais il n'y était pas arrivé et à son réveil, non seulement la nuit était tombé mais en plus Neyko et Okima avaient disparut.

-attend Dit Minenko en lui barrant le chemin avec sa main droite

Okito suivi son regard et que debout sur un arbre en hauteur a quelques mètre d'eux se trouvait un ninja, enfin un déserteur. L'étrange se voyait surement à des mètre avec la tenu qu'il portait : un manteau de neige blanc, un bas de la même « matière » ou fourrure et des grandes bottes blanches elles aussi. Le garçon possédait deux traits sur chaque joue, des cheveux blancs mais « vraiment blanc » et des yeux gris et juste sur son front se trouvait un bandeau d'un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas mais surtout le signe de se bandeau se coupait en son milieu. A première vu Okito pourrait dire qu'il vient du Pays des Neiges.

-le voila murmura l'inconnu en regardant Okito

Il fit le signe du Tigre et disparut dans un nuage de fumée

-c'était qui ? demanda Okito

-je ne sais pas mais il te cherchait...

-ques qui te fait dire ça ?

- rien, Soupira Minenko ne voulant pas se battre...Pour le moment, bon aller on repart !

Il reprit son chemin et Okito le suivit bien que son esprit était ailleurs, rempli entre autres par le doute de savoir si ses coéquipiers étaient en vies et l'inquiétude de voir se déserteur.

-hé...Neyko...Tu m'entends ? demanda Okima assise près de Neyko

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas mais sa, Okima s'y attendait. L'Uchiwa avait prit un coup sur la tête venu de on-ne-sait-ou et s'était évanoui sans un bruit.

Okima regarda autour d'elle et constata que sa ne sert a rien du fait que tous les arbres se ressemble et qu'il n'a rien d'autre dans cette forêt.

-comment on a atterrit ici ? se demandait-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami évanoui

-Neyko réveille toi, je t'en prie ! Supplia Okima inquiète pour la vie du jeune Uchiwa

_-_ton ami ne se réveillera pas maintenant...

Okima se retourna en invoquant Supido qui atterrit a ses pied sans qu'elle ne sache comment en moins d'un dixième de seconde. Devant elle se trouvait un garçon d'à peu près son âge ou un peu plus âgé, portant une veste de Konoha sur un t-shirt blanc a longues manche avec un pantalon noir et des Saussure ouvertes marron avec au dos une large épée. Le garçon en lui-même lui rappelait beaucoup Okito, les mêmes trais fin, les cheveux presque pareils à par la couleur noir de ceux-ci, les oreilles fines mais percé d'un côté et le visage blanc impassible. Une chose cependant étonna et effraya Okima, le garçon portait le bandeau de Konoha mais celui était marquer d'un grand trait.

-Qui es-tu ?

-mon nom importe peu, où se trouve Okito Tirento ?

Venant de passer une clairière, Okito accompagner de Minenko arrivaient bientôt à la source de cette énergie mystérieuse qu'ils avaient ressentit il y a quelques temps maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'atmosphère ou le grand silence...Il sentait, non il savait qu'il y a un problème.

-regarde ! Lui dit Minenko en pointant une direction

Okito leva les yeux et vit devant lui trois personnes, une qu'il connaissait et deux autres qui ne lui disaient rien du tout.

-Okima ! S'exclama t-il

Lui et son « rival » arrivèrent au niveau d'Okima qui regardait fixement l'étranger accompagner du ninja déserteur qui était allé voir Okito un peu plus tôt.

-Okito, dit Okima, tu vois ce garçon, il dit te chercher

Intriguer, Okito regarda le garçon blanc puis celui qui semblait venir de la neige, les deux se connaissaient et sa d'indiquait rien de bon pour l'équipe 20.

-alors c'est toi Okito Tirento dit le garçon aux cheveux noir.

Le concerner regarda son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

-qui es-tu et pourquoi me cherche tu ? Questionna Okito

-Je me nomme Shiro Tirento et si je suis à ta recherche c'est pour te tuer... et en terminer avec le clan Tirento...

Avant même qu'Okito n'eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Shiro se précipita sur lui avec dans la main droite une sorte de chakra qui semblait aller n'importe où.

-Okito ! Hurlèrent en même temps Minenko et Okima qui ne pouvaient rien faire à la vitesse à laquelle allait leur adversaire.

-Connard ! Jura Okito

Il toussa et tomba au sol après avoir prit l'attaque de plein fouet, non pas en plein cœur mais près de son épaule gauche. Devant lui se mit Minenko pendant Okima alla s'occuper du ninja des neiges.

- pourquoi veux-tu tuer Okito ?

-sa ne te regarde pas ! répondit Shiro

Il alla réessayer son attaque mais Minenko fut le plus rapide et avant que Shiro ne provoque son attaque son bras saigna. Il eu un air étonner ou Ashitoro profita de son inattention pour envoyer l'un de ses deux kunai sur Shiro.

-meurs... Chuchota Minenko téléporté comme par magie devant son ennemi avec son kunai.

Il élança son kunai sur le cœur de Shiro mais avant qu'il n'a pu crier victoire il sentit une grande douleur au niveau de son poumon et compris que son attaque rata à moitié car lui aussi fut touché mais d'un autre côté Shiro maintenant était blessé à côté du cœur.

Shiro recula en se tenant la poitrine pendant que son partenaire arriva pour l'aider.

-on bas en retraire dit péniblement Shiro sentant se respiration se couper, Je te préviens Okito, la prochaine fois que je te vois tu ne pourras être secourut par tes amis !

Lui et le ninja des neiges firent le signe de la chèvre et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

-Okito sa va ? demanda Minenko assis et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-ouai répondit Okito de la même voix que Ashitoro, sa va.

« Shiro Tirento »

Etrangement ce nom lui disais quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir mais une chose était certaine c'est que ce ninja voulait sa mort et ça Okito ne savait pas pourquoi. Autre chose attira son attention c'est que ce ninja déserteur portait le nom de Tirento qui est son nom de famille mais on avait dit à Okito qu'il était le dernier membre de son clan.

Soudainement il se trouvait bien moins confiant envers son village et des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Pensa t-il

-Je te connais Shiro, pourquoi l'a tu laisser en vie ?

Hors de Konoha, le ninja des neiges soignait ses blessures et en fasse de lui, Shiro refermait sa blessure avec un Ninjustu médical

- Chikamasa tu n'a rien ressenti en le voyant ? Demanda Shiro

-son Chakra est différent mais...

-Il est pareil que le mien, Annonça t-il, si c'est bien lui l'héritier de Byakuya alors je ne peux pas le tuer.

Chikamasa allait demander pourquoi mais ne dit rien en voyant que Shiro ne faisait plus attention à lui.


	9. Le feu Katon ! La vitesse du combat !

Après une horrible épreuve ou ils s'en sont finalement vivant, Okito, Neyko et Okima étaient maintenant en compagnie des autres équipes ayant réussis la deuxième épreuve et bien sûr à avoir réussis l'énigme facile de « dérouler les parchemins » qui fait apparaitre un examinateur...

Regardant tout autour de lui Okito remarqua la présence de visage familier : Neji, Lee et Tenten des très anciens élèves de l'académie qui étaient très doué ainsi que Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji.

Rassembler sur les bords du bâtiment fait pour eux, les ninjas attendaient le début des combat et évidemment beaucoup croyant être le premier semblait pâle comme un mort. Un grand écran se trouvait au fond de la pièce et chacun le regardait quand soudain il s'alluma et des noms défilèrent à une telle vitesse que personne ne vit les noms, jusqu'à le l'écran se figea sur deux nom : Minenko Ashitoro et Choji Akimichi.

-Non ! Hurla Choji

De son côté Minenko ne semblait ni joyeux ni peureux ou en colère, simplement peina. Il montra le nombre trois à Choji et se plaça sur le terrain avec un faux sourire sur le visage.

-C'est quand tu veux l'ami, j'ai mon temps mais je te préviens se combat sera terminer en trois seconde.

Ils se placèrent et attendirent le signal de l'arbitre qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-une seconde pour le lancé murmura mystérieusement Minenko

Il lança son Kunai qui atterrit derrière Choji, qui surpris ne fit rien.

-deuxième seconde pour l'attaque

Il fut derrière son adversaire en moins de temps pour le dire et réapparut devant lui, accroupi.

-trois seconde pour...qu'il tombe... termina Minenko

Comme le blond avait prédit, Choji tomba au sol sans que personne n'ai rien vu lui arriver, enfin à par Neyko qui utilisait son sharingan. Minenko retournait à sa place en marchant et se plaça sur la rambarde toujours accroupi, regardant Choji qui n'avait pas bougé, ce qui l'inquiéta lui et son équipe.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? Demanda Uruk d'un ton un peu accusateur

-rien ! Paniqua Minenko, je l'ai juste frappé avec le kunai. Il n'est pas mort, c'est impossible !

Des médecins ninjas arrivèrent et l'examinèrent rapidement.

-il n'a qu'une blessure au dos. Signala l'un des ninjas médecins

Ils emportèrent quand même Choji pendant que Minenko se laissa tomber contre le mur sur lequel il s'était installer en disant quelque chose comme « ouf... »

Ce combat de trois seconde n'eut pas pour seul effet d'étonner l'intégralité de l'assembler mais aussi de rendre l'atmosphère pesante pour beaucoup de ninjas qui ne s'attendait pas à de tels Genins. De son côté Okito ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui mais pour Neyko qui semblait avoir perdu toute sa combativité par rapport à Minenko et cela n'est pas bon pour l'Uchiwa car une fois démoraliser celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se concentré sur un combat ou sur l'envi de gagner.

« Faites que soit pas lui qui combatte maintenant »

Apparemment il jouait de malchance car sur le tableau des noms s'affichèrent, les noms de Neyko et celui de Rock Lee, jamais Neyko n'aurait pu tomber sur pire adversaire et surtout dans son état.

Neyko regarda son nom fixement sur l'écran avant de soupirer et d'aller sur le terrain de combat où se trouvait déjà son adversaire : Lee expert en Taijustu et disciple de Gai le rival de Kakashi. Pourquoi ça lui était arrivé à lui ? Son adversaire procédait sûrement un grand talent mais le seul que l'Uchiwa voulait affronter c'est Minenko et non Rock Lee.

-bon je n'ai pas le choix... soupira t-il en prenant un kunai, je t'attends !

Le combat ayant commencé, le jeune garçon à la tenue verte fonça sur Neyko et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce mais ce dernier pensa à envoyer son kunai pendant son envol.

-yes ! dit Neyko qui s'appuya sur le mur avec son bras gauche ce qu'il l'a aidé à ne pas se cogner.

Il enchaina des signes et lança un Kâton, Gōkakyū no Jutsuqui envahit le bas de la pièce, ainsi que le plafond et réussit à atteindre Lee.

De l'étage Okito, Kakashi et quasi tous les participants furent « soufflés » de la puissance de cette technique. Okima et Okito savaient que leur ami s'entrainait depuis pas mal de temps mais aucun n'imaginait que la botte secrète de Neyko soit si puissante.

Quand la fumé disparut ils virent Neyko debout au milieu de la pièce venait de donné un coup de pied à Rock Lee en utilisant le sharingan.

-Continu comme sa ! Encouragea Okima

-Ce n'est pas mal dit Lee

Neyko regarda son adversaire, abasourdi par le fait que celui-ci bien que extrêmement blessé semblait surexcité.

-La 2e porte !

Avant que Neyko ne fasse quelque chose il fut brutalement envoyé contre le mur sans qu'il n'arrive à répliquer. Il vit que la peau de Lee s'assombrit et que la pupille de ses yeux semblait disparaitre et là il eu peur de ce que le ninja du Taijustu puise lui faire, surtout que ce dernier guérissait à vue d'œil alors que l'Uchiwa venait de vider la moitié de son énergie.

-Neyko, espèce de nul, tu abandonnes ?

Le concerner se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et vit que c'était Minenko qui venait de l'appeler en le regardant sévèrement. Comprenant, Il se releva bien que se fut difficile et décida d'utiliser la technique de son entrainement en espérant que celle-ci marche.

_« J'ai appris cette technique dans le rouleau interdit que j'avais prit il y a quelques années expliqua Neyko_

_Lui et Okito continuaient leurs entrainements mais cette fois le but était de créer une technique pour l'examen Chunin._

_-Le rouleau inter..._

_-je sais ! Interrompit Neyko, c'est interdit, mais j'ai vu que c'est une technique de mon clan alors je suis sûr qu'elle peut m'être utile si je la maitrise !_

_En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa il pouvait y arriver, non ?_

_Bon, certes il n'était pas censé avoir des Genès d'Uchiwa mais quand son oncle l'a découvert il a été rebaptisé en temps qu'Uchiwa et puisqu'il maitrise le sharingan l'élément Katon est en lui de famille._

_-Sa prendra du temps mais je vais y arriver Confirma Neyko_

_-et je vais t'aider dit Okito_

_Neyko se tourna vers le Tirento et vit que celui-ci lui tendait son poing._

_-merci Sourit Neyko en tapant son poing dans celui de son rival. »_

« Tu as eu confiance en moi et m'a aidez à m'entrainez alors pourquoi hésitez ? »

Il fit le signe du tigre et concentra son chakra afin de réussir cette technique qui lui avait prit plus d'une semaine d'entrainement intensif sans compter l'aide d'Okito qui lui as permit de réussir une fois cette technique.

**-**Katon - Gōryūka no Jutsu !

Un énorme feu sorti de la bouche de l'Uchiwa et se transforma en une tête de dragon pendant que son utilisateur continua d'envoyer un léger souffle de chakra fin de le contrôler. Il le fit se diriger vers Lee qui esquiva cette technique en sautant sur les murs et le sol mais Neyko arriva finalement à atteindre Lee ce qui créa une grande explosion.

Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux en reprenant son souffle mais levas les yeux en voyant devant lui Lee, brûler et remplit de blessure le jeune ninja allait donner un coup de poing à Neyko qui ferma les yeux en voyant l'attaque arriver sur son visage. Il attendit et attendit sans que rien n'arrive, le faisant ouvrir finalement les yeux et voyant devant lui Gai tenant le bras de Lee, l'empêchant donc de terminer son offensive.

-c'est terminer dit Kakashi, venant d'arrivé

Reprenant son souffle Neyko se leva et fit un pas voulant continuer de se battre mais finalement tomba au sol, évanoui et crever de fatiguer. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre l'appellation de son nom et de voir Okito, Okima et Minenko atterrirent sur le lieu de combat avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Okito, Okima et Minenko arrivèrent près de Kakashi Hatake qui portait Neyko dans ses bras et le posa plus loin du mur.

-il va bien rassura Kakashi

Bien qu'il dise sa, Okito s'inquiétait simplement à cause des blessures de son ami mais aussi du fait que cette technique ai sûrement absorbé le reste de son chakra. L'Uchiwa avait vaillamment combattu mais en avait fait bien trop pour un simple match. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lee et vit qu'en faite le Genin se trouvait dans un état à peu près pareils mais lui tenait sur encore sur ses jambes bien ques des centaines de blessures couvraient son corps.

Sans perdre une minute trois médecins arrivèrent, un alla voir Lee et les autres allèrent vers Neyko afin de l'emporter dans un brancard pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Okito jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami sans connaissance, c'était triste qu'ai perdu surtout après tous ses efforts pour maitriser Katon - Gōryūka no Jutsu. Le Tirento voulait entendre Neyko crier victoire mais apparemment se sera pour un autre jour.

-ne t'inquiète pas dit Okima, tu le connais, quand il reprendra connaissance je suis sur qu'il sera de bonne humeur

-ouai confirma Minenko qui se mêlait à la conversation, et j'irais le frapper quand je le verrais.

Okito sourit à la remarque de ses amis et décida de penser comme eux et donc de ne pas déprimer.

« Tu as perdu mais je t'ai promis de tout donner moi aussi donc je vais abandonnez tu vas voir ! » Pensa t-il


	10. Chidori, la main de chakra

Après sa cuisante défaite dans la forêt de la Mort, Shiro rentrait chez lui afin de préparer un plan et d'essayer de trouvé plus d'information sur Okito. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille mais le visage du jeune blond lui rappelait celui de son oncle. Mais un problème arrivait si c'était bien son cousin : jamais il ne pourrait le tuer. Aimant son oncle comme son propre père, il y a longtemps Shiro lui fit la promesse de protéger son futur fils quand l'homme venu chez lui dire à ses parents que sa femme était enceinte.

« Mais j'ai aussi fait la promesse d'en terminer » repensa Shiro

Maintenant il doutait quel promesse pouvait-il respecté, celle de son oncle ou lui-même ?

Il leva la tête et continua de marcher tranquillement pendant que quelqu'un passait par ce chemin lui aussi, seul Shiro voulait réfléchir sans bruit. Depuis des mois il cherchait les dernier membres de son clan et voila que le pire arriva, il croyait que sa tante était morte avec son enfant mais visiblement ses années d'absence de son clan lui valut quelques oublie et puis même si Okito était venu au monde, comme se faisait t-il qu'il n'a pas été exterminé comme tout le reste de sa famille ?

-Alors Shiro, surpris ?

-Alors vous avez bien fait une mission avec son groupe de Genins.

- Il s'arrêta sans se retourner en sachant qui venait de lui parler.

-Kuro...Murmura t-il

Ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient lui et le parrain d'Okito, ce fut la seule personne de sa famille de Shiro n'avait pas tué simplement car Kuro Tirento procédait une force qui le terrifiait et que souvent il termina à moitié mort contre lui.

-Tu l'as vu n'est-ce-pas ? Remarqua Kuro

-ouai, mais ne vous méprenez pas je compte bien le tuer.

Il se retourna et regarda Kuro qui lui jetait un sourire moqueur.

-alors je dois l'entrainer avant que sa n'arrive, c'est bien ça ?

Il se retourna afin de continuer sa route et là Shiro décida de passer à l'acte. Remplissant son bras droit d'un chakra rouge il se dirigea sans bruit vers son cousin et s'apprêta à lui transpercer le cœur mais ne fit rien en voyant sous son coup un fil noir de chakra.

-Tu es bien prévisible Shiro Dit Kuro derrière le jeune déserteur, tu veux me tuer ?

Shiro ne répondit pas mais laissa tomber son bras en retirant son chakra, Kuro fit de même et le dépassa.

-Quand tu le reverras, tu ne le vaincras pas.

-bien sur que si ! Répliqua en hurlant Shiro, je le vaincrai... Je le tuerais, je le jure !

Le dernier combat arrivait mais après tous les évènements du dernier combat plus personne ne s'en préoccupait. Il faut dire que Neji Hyuga contre Uruk semblait une perte de temps quand on sait qui va gagner mais tout le monde avait été étonné des techniques que Uruk utilisa contre son adversaire : le multiclonage combiner avec Suiton - Suiryūdan no Jutsu l'art de créer des dragons aqueux à faillit permettre à Uruk la victoire mais le jeune garçon à été vider de tout son chakra et donc a perdu. Les autres combat n'avaient pas été très étonnant mais Okito à particulièrement aimé celui d'Okima contre Tenten mais malheureusement le combat à finit sur la défaite d'Okima donc elle ne sera pas prise pour l'épreuve suivante.

Okito savait qu'il devrait affronter le camarade de Minenko : Akiji. Il ne savait rien des capacités de ce garçon alors il comptait sur la chance pour l'aider mais aussi de son entrainement des derniers jours.

Placer déjà sur le terrain les deux adversaires se regardèrent droits dans les yeux, Okito voulait gagner et Akiji voulait vaincre le Tirento car celui-ci l'énervait surtout que Minenko faisait plus attention à lui qu'a son équipe.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser souffler ! Annonça t-il

Le combat ayant déjà commencé Akiji fonça sur Okito et enchaine une combinaison de coup de pied et de poing que son adversaire eu du mal à arrêter. Voyant une faille dans les attaques d'Akiji Okito décida d'utiliser le cadeau que Neyko lui a donné : l'épée Kaze no dōkutsu. Cette épée méritait de porter un nom mais pas celui-ci car en faite ce n'était qu'une simple lame courte solide qui permettait de faire circuler du chakra.

Okito la prit rapidement et donne un grand coup avec mais rata Akiji qui abandonna ses offensives en voyant l'épée.

-pas mal Okito mais avec cette technique ta lame ne servira pas, Raigen – Raikōchū !

Une lumière envahir la pièce et fit Okito fermer les yeux instinctivement. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que c'était une diversion mais ne pu rien voir, il senti un grand choc sur ses côtés droites, élança son épée en espérant avoir touché Akiji. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut content de voir que sa riposte à réussit quand il son adversaire tenir son bras gauche ou se trouvait un trait rouge avec du sang qui ruisselait et tomba son sol.

-Maintenant !

Okito fit les signes Bœuf-Lièvre- Singe-Dragon-Rat-Coq-Bœuf-Serpent-Chien-Tigre-Singe et tenu son bras droit quand du chakra apparut autour.

Il courut vers Akiji et l'attaqua mais malheureusement juste avant de le touché au contact le chakra s'affaiblit beaucoup ne laissant d'une sorte d'aura frappant Akiji qui lança un shuriken directement sur Okito avant d'être projeter au loin.

-merde ! Jura Okito en plaçant sa main sur sa joue écorche par le shuriken qui maintenant se trouvait au sol.

Sa joue lui faisait atrocement mal mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car Akiji revenu à la charge et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'Okito lui renvoya immédiatement.

Alors qu'il allait lancer son kunai Akiji retenta son Genjutsu et Okito du à nouveau fermer les yeux, lui coupant ainsi la vue.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire cette fois ! S'exclama t-il

Il utilisa ses sens pour entendre et percevoir Akiji afin de pouvoir esquiver toutes les attaques du Genin soit en les bloquants, soit en attaquant de la même manière que lui. Il perçu le chakra de son adversaire et refit les signes servant à utiliser les milles oiseaux en faisant en sorte cette fois de libérer tout son chakra dans cette technique car se seras la dernière qu'il utilisera. Il fonça sur Akiji avec tout son chakra concentré dans son bras droit maintenu lui-même par son poignet gauche et donna un coup à Akiji en ouvrant les yeux. Pour une fois sa technique n'avait pas échouez et pourtant il ne toucha pas son adversaire qui le regardait avec la peur visible sur son visage.

-assez ! cria Minenko devant son équipier avec dans le bras gauche un kunai de téléportation instantané.

Il avait mit la paume de sa main sur le poing d'Okito et aida donc son sensei grand et brun : Yasukiyo qui tenait le bras d'Okito. Kakashi se trouvait la aussi, les mains poser sur les épaules de son élèves l'ayant donc stoppé dans son élan pour attaquer.

-pourquoi vous avez fait sa ? demanda Akiji se semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes.

-le combat est terminer Déclara Kakashi

Okito arrêta son attaque et fit disparaitre son chakra, il se redressa sans rien dire.

-Ok

Il se tourna afin de parti mais s'arrêta en entendant Minenko l'appeler

-Tu n'as pas pu l'utiliser ici mais je compte bien l'a voir cette technique quand on va s'affronter ! dit-il

Okito continua son chemin mais leva son poing avec un sourire sur le visage comme pour dire « je t'attends ! »

Les éliminatoires terminer, tous les Genins encore présent attendirent de savoir qui seraient leurs adversaires dans se qu'on appelle « Le tournoi Chunin » qui est la dernière étape avant d'avoir peut-être l'honneur d'être reconnu en temps que Chunin.

Un tableau apparut sur l'écran composé de quatre combats de base pour la sélection où chaque ninja ayant gagné durant cette épreuve vit son nom affiché ainsi que celui qu'il devrait affronter.

-Neji Hyuga vs Kiba Inuzuka

-Okito Tirento vs Rock Lee

-Minenko Ashitoro vs Hinata Hyuga

-Tenten vs Ino Yamanaka

« Donc je vais affronter une Hyuga, j'ai hâte d'y être »

Minenko, les bras croisé sourit étant sur de lui et content de son adversaire

« Je vais affronter Lee ? »

Okito regarda Lee et vit que celui-ci se portait beaucoup mieux que durant son combat étant donner qu'il sautait s'en arrêter en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide comme si il s'entrainait.

-Hé Okito Dit Minenko pendant que ce dernier se tourna vers lui, t'a intérêt à gagner !

-ne t'inquiète pas, Assura Okito, je t'affronterais et la tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça.

Si lui et Minenko gagnent leurs combats ils se retrouveront après en quart de final et si celui qui vaincra affrontera sûrement Tenten ou Neji étant donné qu'ils sont bien plus fort que leurs opposants.

« Je t'affronterais ! » dirent dans leurs pensées Okito et Minenko


End file.
